The Only One
by SG-Fan
Summary: Carter is trapped on what is believed to be a deserted planet and is slowly dying. Her two options for living are either ascending or find the mysterious technology left by another race. COMPLETE! In the process of being rewritten.
1. Missing!

Title: The Only One

Summary: Carter is trapped on what is believed to be a deserted planet and is slowly dying. Her two options for living are either ascending or find the mysterious technology left by another race. COMPLETE!

Pairings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Other

Season: This is a mixture of Seasons 4-8.

A/N: This has been rewritten since it was first posted over a year ago. I hope that it's improved.

* * *

"Daniel, dial the 'gate," Carter yelled through the pouring rain. The rain was coming down hard and already the ground surrounding the Stargate was several inches thick. SG teams 1 and 11 waited impatiently as the gate was activated.

Teal'c punched in the iris code and started for the Stargate, Daniel and SG-11 were on his heels. Carter looked around, scanning the area once before began following them.

**_At the SGC…_**

"Who is it?" General Jack O'Neill inquired, looking over Sergeant Harriman's shoulder at the screen.

Walter looked at him, "It's SG-1!"

"Open the iris!" Jack was already half way to the gate room.

The iris spun opened and revealed the wormhole. Teal'c and Daniel dashed through followed closely by a soaked SG-11. To the General's surprise, Carter didn't follow.

"Where's Carter?" he demanded, looking at the men getting to their feet,

Daniel turned around. "She was right behind SG-11…" he trailed off, staring at the Stargate.

Jack tried to hide his agitation as the minutes passed and she didn't emerge. "Shut it down and dial it up again," he finally ordered.

"General," SG-11's leader began carefully, "it was flooding when-"

Jack turned and headed to the control room. A minute later, the gate began turning. Once activated, Daniel and Teal'c went through with SG-2.

_An hour later… _

"It's SG-2's iris code, sir," Walter said, looking over at Jack who was sitting next to them. Jack gestured for him to open it. He met the incoming teams in the gate room.

"Well?"

Daniel and Teal'c looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"There is no sign of Colonel Carter," a member of SG-2 announced. "Sir… there is no way Colonel Carter would still be alive. We barely made it back to the gate, alive. I'm sorry."

Jack stared at them for a moment and then turned away…

* * *

Please Review!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW!


	2. Where is she?

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Stargate Command/24 hours later.**

Jack rubbed his forehead, exhausted. The past twenty-four hours had been rough. They had sent two more probes back to the planet before finally admitted it did no good- they shorted out as they immerged from the wormhole to be covered by water.

The General tapped his watch. In forty-eight hours, he was authorized to send two more probes to the planet… and then to forget about it- to declare Carter M.I.A.

He snorted and sipped the cold coffee on his desk. Like hell he would.

**Å**

She felt battered and bruised… god, whatever happened to her hurt more then a Goa'uld pain stick… and that was saying something.

Without opening her eyes, she tried to take in her surroundings. She was lying in a bed.

In a bed? The last thing she remembered was being swept away by a great wave of water.

She instinctively felt someone enter the room and tensed.

"Shh…" a soothing voice whispered, "you're all right… you're safe. I promise, no hard will come to you."

Carter opened her eyes. She started to sit up but gentle hands pushed her back. "Lie down, you are injured," the voice said.

She could hear the person moving away from her. "Who are you?" she whispered, "where am I? Where's my team?"

_Where's Jack? _

Out of the shadows, young woman came forward and tugged a blanket over her. "Shh… rest…"

Carter struggled against the drowsiness for a moment but finally succumbed. The young woman studied the sleeping Colonel for a moment before leaving quietly.

**Å **

_**Two days later, Stargate Command's control room.**_

Jack stared at the images being transmitted from the M.A.L.P (the water had fallen enough for the M.A.L.P to actually be able to send pictures back). "It's gone." The DHD was literally gone. The entire area around the gate was covered with uprooted trees and other debris. He looked over at Daniel who stood next to him. "It's gone," he repeated.

The archeologist appeared to be frozen with shock. "So what?" he demanded, finally finding his voice, "We can't go? Well… can't we contact the Tok'ra or the Asgard? We-"

"Daniel," Jack cut in, "I've already tried contacting the Asgard- no luck so far. As for the Tok'ra," Jack snorted, "they'll be about as much help as this." He held up his fingers to indicate a smidgeon. "I'm sorry."

**Å **

Daniel stormed into his office followed by Teal'c. "What the hell is wrong with Jack?" he demanded.

"I believe O'Neill thinks he is making the best choice possible," Teal'c said slowly.

"_Teal'c_!" Daniel took a deep breath, "He's sentencing Sam to death! I mean, we could always _manually_ dial the gate!"

Teal'c paused for a moment. "Perhaps O'Neill did not think of this."

Daniel snorted, "When he goes missing, Sam's up day and night trying to find him and when-"

"O'Neill," Teal'c cut in. Daniel looked over at the doorway. Jack was standing there.

"Jack," he began instantly, "couldn't you let Teal'c and I attempt a rescue? We could always manually dial home," he pleaded.

Jack hesitated- something Daniel immediately picked up on. "Come on! We're talking about Sam! She's-"

"All right," Jack cut in.

"...Probably hurt and... _What_?"

"You can go," the General said, "Just let me send a probe through first."

**Å**

She stirred; her eyes opened. "Are you hungry?" a musical voice asked from the doorway.

"A little," she admitted; she looked around, "where's my team?"

The girl moved toward her, giving Sam her first real look at her benefactress. "Do not attempt to sit up- you will only damage yourself further. As for your 'team', they made it safely through the chappa'ai."

"Who are you?" Carter asked, accepting the glass of water the girl offered.

"My name is Sari. How may I serve?"

"I need to get to the Stargate."

Puzzlement was written across the girl's face.

"The chappa'ai," Carter explained, sitting the glass down. "I need to get to the chappa'ai."

The girl's face was expressionless. "I will get you something to eat," she said, gliding from the room.

**Å**

"The M.A.L.P was crushed, sir," Harriman said softly, staring at the static filled screen.

"What? That's impossible," Daniel protested.

Walter shook his head. "It was unable to materialize on the other side."

"So, the gate is covered?" Jack questioned.

"It appears to be, sir."

"Of course it is," muttered Daniel.

"Could we not attempt to contact the Asgard?" Teal'c asked.

Jack shrugged. "We could, but that beamy-thingy only works when he's near Earth and last time we tried to contact him, it took him several weeks to respond."

"Surely the Tok'ra have a ship," Daniel reminded him, "And they _do_ owe us one- or two."

Jack nodded. "I've already made contact with them- they're waiting your visit."

_Three hours later…_

"Why do they all pick such sandy planets?" Daniel muttered, picking his way across the vast desert.

"We are nearly there, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, giving Daniel a sympathetic look. It was not easy for the archeologist to walk the three miles through the deep desert sands. They reached the rings and were whisked down into the tunnels. Garshaw waited for them there.

"Welcome," she said warmly, holding out her hands, "the Tok'ra are glad to see you."

"Garshaw, we've come to ask a favor."

"Straight to the point." She smiled, "What is this favor?"

"We need to borrow a ship," Daniel said quickly, "The fastest one you've got"

She looked surprised, "May I ask why?"

"Major Carter is stranded on 94X-928," Teal'c answered,

Garshaw looked puzzled, "The Stargate will not function?"

"The Stargate appears to be covered."

She bent her head; "I will take this matter to the Tok'ra High Council."

"Is there a way we could talk to Jacob?" Daniel inquired.

She shook her head. "Selmac is on a mission for the Tok'ra- he should return tomorrow around mid morning."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Would you like to stay until he returns?" Garshaw offered, "it would save you a trip to the Stargate."

The archeologist and the Jaffa exchanged glances. "Well, I suppose we could," Daniel finally answered.

She smiled and turned to one of the Tok'ra guards. "Take them to the guest quarters," she ordered before disappearing down the hall.

**Å**

"Hello? Sari?"

The girl appeared. Sam studied her. She had dark brown hair that reached to her waist and solemn brown eyes that currently were filled with relief. "You have waken- I was afraid you would never wake up."

Sam gave her a little smile, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Sari smiled back, looking much younger then Sam thought she was. "How may I serve?"

"I would like to send a message to Earth, if you could help me there," she stopped. "Why not?" she asked the girl who was shaking her head vigorously.

"It is far," Sari began slowly, not able to meet the Colonel's eyes.

"I could tell you what to say, _please_- they'll worry about me," Sam pleaded. "I know the flood rivers were high but… surely they've gone down."

The girl looked at her with compassion on her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "it can not be done."

"Why not?" Sam demanded, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"It is gone."

All the color drained out of Carter's face as she heard those three words. "_What_?"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. No help

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"_What_?" Fear, anger, frustration, panic were all in that one word…

Sari flinched. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"What do you mean, "it's gone?"" Carter demanded sitting up, pain forgotten.

"I mean what I say. The chappa'ai is gone."

"I bet it just got up and walked away," Sam muttered sarcastically.

The girl sighed, "The rain swept it and the star device away. There is no way back."

She rubbed her forehead. "Tell me this is a really bad joke," she pleaded.

The girl looked at her for a moment then dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, slipping out of the room.

Carter laid back down; her conscience quickly began reproaching her._ 'Sam, she's helping you and you're yelling at her like it's her fault! Calm down for cryin' out loud!''_

"Hello?" she called, "Sari?" the girl didn't appear, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Sari, in the other room, quietly continued about with her chores until she finally heard steady breathing. Crossing over on silent feet, she stood next to Sam. She placed a hand on her forehead; Sam moaned slightly but didn't wake.

The young woman looked troubled when she left. She had found the woman on top some rocks, some distance from the stone ring. She had been badly injured… but how severe she hadn't known until right then.

Colonel Carter was going to die.

Å 

"Jacob!"

Daniel thought he had never been so glad to see the aged Tok'ra. After eating dinner, Teal'c had gone to inform Jack of their extended stay while he explored the Tok'ra tunnels. The entire morning, however, they had been requested to stay in their rooms while the council debated the issue of the ship. It had gotten boring, quickly. Jacob had arrived several hours ago but went straight to the Counsel.

And that was seven hours ago.

The ex-General smiled. "Daniel! Came to pay the old man a visit, eh?" he looked around, "Where's Sam?"

Daniel looked at him, hoping that that was a bad joke. "Jacob… they uh… didn't tell you anything?"

Jacob looked alarmed; looking at their faces, he could tell something was wrong. "Where the hell is Sam?"

_Ten minutes later… _

"How far away is it?"

Daniel sighed. "According to Walter, several thousand light years."

"Seven months," Jacob said softly. He got to his feet and began pacing the room. He looked like he had aged several years.

"Look, we're willing to go there by ourselves," Daniel said, getting to his feet.

"Daniel, that's a year and two months, there and back."

"Sam would have done it for me," Daniel said quietly.

"You were unable to procure a vessel," Teal'c murmured, looking straight ahead.

Jacob sighed, and nodded. "The Tok'ra High Council sends their regrets. At this time, we are unable to spare a ship."

Daniel cursed under his breath in several languages.

"Don't the Asgard owe you a favor?" Jacob inquired.

Teal'c answered. "We have been unable to contact them."

Selmac took control, "I will speak to the High Council again. If they agree, I will send a message to you."

Daniel nodded wordlessly and left, followed by Teal'c.

_Stargate Command… _

"How'd it go?" General O'Neill asked watching them come through- Daniel dusted with sand.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Uh, well, at this time they are unable to spare a ship- maybe later. Selmac is talking to them"

Jack wanted to say 'I told you so' badly but refrained. "I'm sorry, Daniel." He left the archeologist and Tea'c and made his way to his office, closing the door behind him. Once in his chair, he buried his face into his hands.

Carter's last hope rested on the Asgard.

**Å**

"Samantha?"

Carter stirred but was unable to drag her eyelids open.

"Samantha, wake up!"

"Go away," she mumbled, starting to fall back asleep.

Sari looked at the silver chain she held; several thin sheets of metal dangled from it. "Colonel Carter," she read quietly. Looking thoughtfully at the woman on the bed she snapped, "COLONEL CARTER!"

Carter's eyes flew open; she bolted upright before promptly gasping and lying back down. "What?" she hissed, "oh, god, what a headache…"

She tossed her long braid back and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to talk to you," she began seriously.

"'Bout what?" Sam asked, massaging her temples.

"Your injuries are quite severe."

"I feel fine," Carter said, looking down. "Aside from the massive headaches and the bruises everywhere… I'm good."

"You have internal bleeding… you are, in fact, dying, Colonel."

Several emotions flashed across Sam's face before her military mask returned. "And…?"

"I do not know what the matter is_, I_ can not even help you with any medicines _we_ have… I can procure one though."

"What?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I could procure a symbiote, if you-"

"_No_!"

The girl sighed, "You will die without one!"

Carter looked at her steadily. "Then I die."

"There is only one other way to save you then."

"_**How**_?"

"I can help you ascend."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Choices

Thank you for reviewing!

7/22/06: A/N: This is chapter four, five, and six combined.

* * *

Carter stared at her, sure she misheard. "You can… _ascend _me… _what?_"

"I can help you," she promised earnestly, "Ascension is-"

"Who _are_ you?" Sam demanded, looking at her. Was Sari an Ancient?

"I am Sari, first daughter of the Anza."

"Anza?" Sam questioned.

The girl hesitated, "I believe you would say leader."

"Where are your people?"

"They are far away," Sari said quietly. "On the other side of this world."

"How come you're over here?"

"The chappa'ai was activated. I was sent to see who it was." Sari was quiet. "We have not had visitors in many years."

"How'd you get here so fast?"

Sari hesitated. "Not now- sleep. I will talk later."

**Å**

**"_Unscheduled off-world activation_!"**

The General looked over the technicians shoulder at the screen, both hoping an I.D.C would come through… and that, even though it was impossible, it'd be Sam's.

Something hit the iris… and again, and again…

"Sir, we still don't have a code!"

Jack nodded, staring at the Stargate. Daniel and Teal'c hurried in.

"Who is it?" the archeologist demanded.

"It's SG-6," Walter cried as a code finally appeared on the screen.

"Open it," Jack ordered, "And shut the blast doors!" he added as staff blasts began filling the room. A few moments later, the gate deactivated. SG-6 was miraculously unscathed; Jack sent them to the infirmary and looked around ruefully.

"That's the third paint job in a mon-"

**_"Unscheduled off-world activation!"_**

Jack looked up, "Who's knockin'?"

"It's the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open it," Jack said almost reluctantly. The Tok'ra seemed to be nothin' but trouble.

The iris opened and two figures stepped through.

"The Tok'ra High Council is reconsidering your request," was the first thing Jacob said as he stepped through.

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously

Jacob gave him a pained look. "Can't we ever do anything without having an ulterior moment? _My daughter_ is on that planet."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he gestured to Freya. Jacob sighed.

"Okay… that _and _it appears Niyana has valuable technology."

"Niyana?" Daniel asked curiously.

"The planet on which Colonel Carter is stranded on," Freya said, stepping off of the ramp.

"Freya," Jack greeted, "it's… been a long time."

Freya inclined her head. "It is nice to see you again, General O'Neill." she extended her hand.

He suddenly thought of how she had greeted him when they thought he was a zay'tarc. "Uh… yeah…" he dropped her hand. "So, you're gonna let us borrow a ship?"

Selmac took over. "A operative of ours is near the vicinity."

"Near?"

"Five hundred light years or so."

"That's almost a month," Daniel said glumly.

"Yes."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Selmac stood up for me- reminded them of all you guys have done for them. Plus, as I've said, Niyana is said to possess technology that could defeat the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld would have been there long ago if a race possessed such technology," Teal'c said slowly.

"The Tok'ra aren't sure _why_ the Goa'uld haven't been there yet," Anise replied, "but we've decided we should try and acquire this technology. Our operative has orders to fly the ship to the planet, to try and locate Colonel Carter… and any weapons that they may find."

"I'd like to go," Daniel said, looking at Jack.

"As would I."

Jack shook his head. "Kids, I need you here."

Daniel began to protest, "Jack, I-"

"No but's. Teal'c, you have that rebel Jaffa thing, and Daniel, aren't you suppose to meet with that Nake guy?"

"Namka," Daniel automatically corrected, "And anyone can take my place!"

Jack shook his head. "I can't let you go, I'm sorry."

**Å**

Carter swallowed the last bit of water and felt her pain dull. Whatever the young woman was putting in her water, definitely helped manage the pain. Setting the cup down, she looked around for Sari but didn't see her. "Sari?" she called. "Are you here?"

"I am here, Samantha." Sari entered the room. "How may I be of service?"

Sam studied her. She seemed uneasy. "Is something the matter?"

Sari bit her lip. "I… I… I was not going to tell you this, but my brother persuaded me that you should know."

"Know what?" Carter inquired.

"You _could_, possibly, be healed another way."

"How?"

When she first learned she was to die, she hadn't felt anything. Now… hope filled her. She could live… and maybe, somehow, she could find her way home. "_How_?"

Sari looked down. "We do not know. Exactly."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"The former occupants of this world left behind a temple, filled with many wondrous devices… one even said to bring the dead back to life."

"What's the problem then?" Sam asked, "bring me to this temple."

"We can not."

Carter groaned, "Why not?"

"It is lost to us," she reluctantly said.

"Of course it is," muttered Carter.

"Legend says that one must complete many tests," Sari informed her, "if we even found the temple… my people are not advanced enough to complete them."

"Tests?" Bewildered, she pulled herself into a sitting position, "what kind of tests?"

"I do not know."

"Could I try?"

"But, as I've said, we are unaware of the Maga's precise location."

"Maga?" she questioned, "what-what is that?"

"The Temple of Trion," Sari explained, "Maga means Temple. The testing place."

"How'd you guys find it before?" Sam asked.

"It was centuries ago, Samantha. My father's father was not born… and he is old indeed."

Sam thought a moment; her face brightened. "Do you still have my stuff?"

Sari looked startled for a moment. "Yes, why?"

"Can you bring me my bag?"

"Of course, but-"

"Inside, there is a device I use to discover a certain mineral in the dirt. It's called Naquadah and it's used in many technologies-"

"And if it still works, you can use it to find the Maga," Sari finished for her.

"Right!" She paused for a second. "This is assuming they used Naquadah."

The girl shook her head. "Don't think negatively," she said reprovingly.

"Do you have a general idea where this temple is suppose to be?"

"There _is_ a general area…" she swallowed hard. "It is big, Samantha."

"_How_ big?" Carter asked, "as big as the forest surrounding the Stargate?"

"No, Samantha," Sari stopped and then continued gently, "It is as large as a hundred of those."

**Å**

"Daniel," Jack began cautiously, standing in the doorway of the archeologists lab. "Daniel?"

"Yes?" Daniel asked wearily, lifting up his head off of the tablet on which it rested.

"I'm sorry, I would let you go, but the President and the Joint Chiefs don't agree-"

"I understand, Jack," he interrupted. "Thank you for trying."

Jack eased into his lab slowly, "Daniel, is something going on between you and Sam?" he asked abruptly, not able to meet his friend's eyes.

Daniel's head shot up. "WHAT? _Sam_ and _me?_ Are you _crazy_? She's like my sister!"

"Dan-"

"Jack! I can't _believe_ you would have thought that! I mean everyone knows-" he stopped and looked at the tablet; he wiped off a bit of drool and studied it more intently.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing," Daniel muttered, "it'd be pointless to say."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Jack asked him, "What about Pete? Shouldn't we contact him?'

Daniel stared at him "Pete Shanahan?"

"That's the one."

Daniel gave him an incredulous glance. "Jack... you do know they broke up over two months ago...right?"

"_What_?" Jack yelled loud enough to attract the attention of two SF's. He dismissed them curtly and continued, "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked more calmly.

Daniel scoffed. "Like what? "Sir, I broke up with Pete. Just thought you should know." "

"YES!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack, you are an idiot. Sam loved- _loves_ you and you acted like it was a good thing for her to go out with Pete. You practically forced her to accept him-"

"Did not," he protested, stung by the unfairness.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You did, Jack. She tried to tell you so many times that she had feelings for you… and you just continually stopped her. She finally gave up on you and went with Pete, hoping she'd finally have the normal lifestyle she wanted. "

Jack buried his head into his hands. "What am I going to do?" he whispered.

Daniel hesitated before saying quietly, "Marry her."

Jack's head shot up. "Daniel," he began warningly, "I-"

"General O'Neill," Siler interrupted, sticking his head in, "The Tok'ra want to return home."

Jack nodded and wordlessly left the lab.

Å 

Sam laid back, stunned by the news. "That big, huh?"

"I will go now to get my people to help- I will return shortly."

Her brow wrinkled. "Sari… how can you get to your people if they live on the other side of the planet?"

"We have our ways…" Sari suddenly smiled, "I promise- I will show you once you've recovered."

Sam nodded and watched the girl leave. "Good bye," she called after her. She dozed off and was startled when what seemed like seconds later, she opened her eyes and found nearly two dozen people in her room.

"Samantha, these are some of my people," Sari said proudly.

"Hi," she said softly.

They smiled and whispered among themselves. One of them stepped forward. "I'm Ten'ak," he said giving her a slight bow. "We will search for the Maga Tiron until we find it… I promise you, Colonel Carter."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you… and please, call me Sam."

He blushed. "We leave now… and we will not return until we find it."

Å

_On Earth…_

Jack found Teal'c and Daniel in the commissary eating blue jello. "Thought you hated that stuff, Teal'c," Jack commented, dropping his tray next to him and eying the circle of blue jello goblets.

Teal'c turned to him. "We are honoring Major Carter's memory," he said evenly.

Jack studied him for a moment the shrugged. "I'll buy that." He pulled one of the goblets towards him and began eating.

_An hour later…_

Jack glanced around the nearly empty commissary. Daniel had been there for an hour now, eating blue jello. That man was going to feel _so_ sick tomorrow. "Want a beer?" he offered for the seventh time

Daniel looked down at his empty jello bowl then back at him. He shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

Hope you liked it- please review! 


	5. Found

Thank you for reviewing!

This chapter been beta'd.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Daniel grabbed another beer, setting down his first one as he did so.

"Daniel…" Jack began, gesturing to the beer. "Don't."

"It's my second," Daniel said, puzzled. He twisted off the cap and drank half the bottle in several large gulps.

"Exactly," was all Jack said, watching his friend closely. He didn't want him puking on the carpet…

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I can handle two beers, Jack," he muttered, slightly defensively.

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He checked his watch. Danny will go crazy in _ten… nine… eight… seven…_

"How long has Sam been gone now?" Daniel asked suddenly

"'Bout eight and a half days, why?" _Six… five… four… three… _

"You've been counting," Daniel started to laugh hysterically.

Jack stared at him then reached over and plucked the beer bottle away from him. "No more beer for you." _Two seconds off… _

"Seriously, Jack, how do you feel about Sam?" Daniel asked, trying to sit up but slipping onto the carpet.

Jack shook his head and pulled Daniel onto the sofa. "Not now, Space-monkey."

Daniel giggled, "That's such a stupid name."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Remind me _why_ I let you drink?" half seriously.

"Come on, Jack, spill the beans," Daniel urged.

Jack fought the urge to shake him. "Daniel, it's bedtime," he tossed a pillow to the archeologist. Daniel suddenly smiled as he caught it and sobered.

"What?" Jack inquired, somewhat suspiciously. The archeologist was _stroking_ the pillowvor cryin' out loud!

"Remember that pillow fight we had last year?" Daniel smiled again, "Poor Teal'c thought we went crazy."

Jack nodded. "Maybe we did," he said quietly.

Daniel smiled. "You kept hitting her and she'd hit you back. Finally Teal'c and I finally just stopped and watched you guys fight."

Jack groaned. "Can we _please _not get into this right now?"

"Into what, Jack?" He watched bemused as his friend glanced around, looking for a distraction. "Jack, you're going to have to say it."

Jack clenched his fists. "Daniel-"

"Say it, Jack."

"Say what?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack, don't act stupid."

Jack buried his face into hands. "Daniel," he moaned.

"Say it, Jack."

Jack looked at him. "Why?" He snorted. "Not that she'll ever know…"

"Know what?" asked the sly archeologist.

"I love her, okay?"

Daniel was silent for a long while. Finally he asked, "Jack, do you have any pickles?"

Jack looked at him "You want… a pickle…"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah," he said pathetically.

Jack sighed, "I don't have any."

"Get some."

"I am _not_ going to the store at four o'clock in the morning to get you pickles," he said firmly.

"You want me to throw up all over your brand new sofa?"

"That's blackmail," Jack protested.

Daniel shrugged, "So sue me."

"Ay yi yi," Jack muttered, "Well…"

Daniel's head flopped to his side; he began snoring a few moments later. Jack gave a small smile and set his keys back on the table. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep on his own bed.

Å

**_On Nyiana… _**

Sari smiled at Sam after her brother left. "He likes you."

"Does not," Sam countered, giving her a smile.

"Do too…"

"He's like what, forty-five?"

Sari thought for a moment. "My brother is twenty cycles more then I am. This makes him thirty-nine."

"Whatever."

Sari grinned. "Do you like him?"

"Sari, stop," Sam ordered, half seriously.

The girl giggled and then sobered. "Do you miss your planet?" she asked suddenly.

"I do," Sam said quietly, "But more then that- I miss my friends."

Sari suddenly stiffened. "You are not attached, are you?"

"Attached?" Sam began uncertainly. "Oh," she said, comprehension dawning on her, "No, no, I'm not engaged- or married."

Sari visibly relaxed. "Good."

"Sari, don't take this the wrong way," Carter began, "but there is nothing going on between your brother and I."

"You don't like him?"

Sam sighed and pushed her hair away from her face, "It's not that, it's just-"

"You love someone else," Sari finished. Inwardly, she flinched. Ten'ak wasn't going to like that.

Sam nodded.

Sari puffed her cheeks. "Who?"

Sam held up her hands and shook her head no, "Okay, this conversation is-"

"No, no, no," Sari protested, "Who?"

Sam buried her face in her pillow. "S_aaaa_rrrr_iiiii_!"

"_Sam_," Sari mimicked. "C'mon…"

"His name is Jack."

Sari looked thoughtful. "Jack's a good name," she said teasingly.

Sam looked at her. "Well, it's actually Jonathan- Jonathan O'Neill."

Sari smiled. "Does he love you?" she asked suddenly.

A coughing fit prevented Sam from answering for a while; Sari passed her a cup of water.

"Thank you," she rasped, "and I don't know."

_Several hours later…_

Footsteps came outside the small huts door and someone knocked on the door rapidly .

"Sari?" someone called. "Sari!"

Sari looked at the sleeping Sam and then stole away; she opened the door a crack. "What?" she whispered

"We found it," her brother whispered, his voice excited.

Sari gaped at him. "You… you did?"

He nodded. "Wake her up, we'll take her there."

Sari nodded and stepped over to Sam. "Samantha," she said, shaking her gently, "_Sam_."

Sam rolled over, wincing as she did so. "What?" she mumbled.

Sari grinned, "We found the Maga Trion."

_Seven hours after that…_

"It's still another hour's walk," Ten'ak whispered to Sari. "I fear we may have to stop- once it grows dark, we won't be able to find out way."

Sari nodded and looked behind her. Sam was lying on a stretcher, carried by two of the men. The Nyians could easily walk that far before sundown, but carrying Sam slowed them down and during her coughing episodes, they had to stop and wait until they were over.

"Sari?" a weak voice called. The girl was instantly at her side.

"I am here."

"Just let me go," she whispered.

"What?" the astonished girl asked. "What do you mean?"

"I won't be able to-" she broke off coughing; something that was happening with reoccurring frequency, "-do the tasks."

"I can not," Sari said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Sari, please," Sam begged, "It hurts so much."

"What about Jack?" Sari whispered to her. "What of him?"

"He'll be okay," she rasped.

"No, only a fool would be," a tear rolling down Sari's cheek, "fight for him… _please_, Samantha."

Sam managed a small nod. "Okay."

_For Jack… _

Å

**Earth… **

"You okay?" Jack called, standing next to his bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a brief silence. "You don't keep towels in your bathroom?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look under the sink."

"Jack, do you have any _black _coffee?" came the question a minute later.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Do we have to go to work today?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"I don't want to."

"I know."

"I miss Sam."

Jack was quiet. "I do too," he whispered.

Å

"We're here," Sari said, rousing the sleeping Sam.

Carter opened her eyes. "Wow," she said looking at the massive Temple. "How do you get inside?" was her next question. There didn't appear to be any door that lead into the stone building.

Ten'ak darted a quick glance at Sari. "We have not been able to."

"What?"

Ten'ak looked away. "We haven't been able to find a doorway."

"Oh for cryin' out loud," she muttered, looking around. Brother and sister both gave her a queer glance.

"It's an expression," she explained quickly.

They both nodded understandingly- then quickly shot a questioning glance at each other.

She sighed. "An expression is-"

"A facial look," Sari finished.

"Well, that too, but, it also can mean-"

"TEN'AK!" someone yelled, "TEN'AK!"

"Over here," he called. A lad, around seventeen, dashed up.

"We found something."

"What?" Sam asked eagerly

"It-it's too hard to explain, ma'am."

'"Lead us there," Ten'ak ordered.

"Wow," Carter commented. A small, square shaped, multi colored wormhole was on the side of the Temple.

"It's so pretty," Sari breathed, looking at the sight with awe. "It... it looks like colored liquid."

"Yeah," Carter answered; she touched it. "So, I just go through?" she asked herself.

They shrugged. She sighed and got off the stretcher. She promptly fell down. Ten'ak picked her up. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked at him surprised. "You're not going with me, are you?"

"Of course. Sari and I will accompany you."

"Why?" Sam was genuinely surprised.

"You are in no condition to go by yourself," Sari said firmly.

"You have no idea what's in there!"

"Neither do you," Ten'ak put in.

Sam sighed, "If you two get hurt, so help me, I'll shake the life out of you!"

Sari inclined her head. "Is that an expression?" she asked curiously.

Sam groaned. "Let's go. And Ten'ak, you can put me down."

He shook his head. "I will not, come on Sari," and the three of them stepped through the wormhole.

"I feel sick," Sari mumbled, collapsing on the floor.

"Put me down," Carter ordered. "Help her."

Ten'ak placed her on the floor carefully, before helping his sister up. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded; she leaned against the wall. "Now what do we do?" she asked, looking around.

"It's empty," Ten'ak murmured.

"Not exactly," Sam said, looking over at the wall to her right. "Turn that stone over there, Sari," she requested.

Sari did it and a hologram appeared, startling the two aliens.

"It's okay," Sam assured them. "It's just a picture."

They listened to it with great interest; Sari even wonderingly placed a hand through it as it spoke.

"My name is Jeran, and I am of the Tau'ri. We were brought here a millennium ago by the Goa'uld as slaves. We gained our freedom several centuries ago and built our city here. A plague has broken out among us and we can not stay. We have ships that take us to other galaxies and we leave our technology to the race that comes after us. In order to use it you must first prove your worth. I warn you now. If you desire this technology for power or evil, you will fail. And you will die. So leave now or risk it." After several minutes, the wall behind them turned blue. "If you wish to continue, walk through the screen. I warn you once again, you seek this for the wrong reason and you shall never emerge." Jeran's hologram disappeared.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked looking at them. They looked absolutely terrified.

"Listen, I can do this by myself," Sam said, giving them a reassuring smile.

They shook their heads no. "We will stay," Ten'ak said firmly.

She nodded, secretly relieved. She took their hands and counted. "One, two, three…" they all jumped through.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Finally, we're in!

**_Thank you so muchfor reviewing_**!

**StargateLover:** Thank you!  
**janissima**: Well, I was watching Grace and while he was worried, he didn't ACT worried! He just seemed really annoyed and in a bad mood. That's just my interpetation... :-) Thank you for reviewing!  
**SGCFan4ever:** Thank you!  
**Stargate-Rocks:** Thank you! Really? I love 'em both!  
**Stargate4jesus: **Thanks!  
**StargateReader:** Thank you :-)  
**Girlzrule17: **Thank you and LOL!  
**Aligewe: **For Earth, it's been about 9 or so days. For her... about 3 weeks :-) And no.. Your plans seem to match mine!  
**I don't think I missed anyone... :-) **

And.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Carter opened her eyes "Wow" she said looking at the Temple "How do you get inside?"

Ten'ak darted a quick glance at Sari "We have not been able to open it" he said reluctantly

_And now the continuation..._

**

* * *

**

"What?" 

Ten'ak looked away "We haven't been able to find a doorway"

"Oh fer cryin' out loud" she muttered

Brother and Sister both gave her a queer glance

"It's an expression" she explained quickly

They both nodded then quickly shot a questioning glance at each other

She sighed "An expression is-"

"A facial look" Sari put in

"Well that too, but, it also can mean-"

"TEN'AK" some yelled

"Over here" he called

A lad of about 17 dashed up "We found something"

* * *

"You ok?" Jack called 

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Silence

"You don't keep towels in your bathroom?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Look under the sink"

"Righhhtttttt"

Jack rolled his eyes

* * *

"What?" Sam asked eagerly 

"It-it's too hard to explain sir"

'"Lead us there" Ten'ak ordered

* * *

"Jack, do you have any BLACK coffee?" 

"Yes Daniel"

"Do we have to go to work today?"

"Yes Daniel"

"I don't want to"

"I know"

"I miss Sam"

"I do too"

* * *

"Wow" Carter commented. A small, square shaped, multi colored wormhole was on the side of the Temple 

"It's so pretty" Sari breathed

"Yeah" Carter answered

"This is the entrance" the boy said

"So,I just go through?" she asked more to herself.

They shrugged

She sighed and got off the stretcher. She promptly fell down.

Ten'ak picked her up "Are you ready?" he asked

She looked at him surprised "You're not going with me, are you?" she asked

"Of course, Sari and I will accompany you" he said casually

* * *

"I'm calling in sick" Daniel announced a moment later sailing out of the bathroom

Jack handed him a cup of coffee "Nope"

"Why?" Daniel asked. Jack normally had to force him to take downtime.

He sighed "At least come on base. Who knows? The Tok'ra might try to contact us again and I don't really want to have to send an airman to pick you up"

Daniel looked at the clock "We have to be there in a half hour" he muttered

Jack grabbed his keys "Let's go"

* * *

"Why?"

"You are in no condition to go by yourself" Sari said firmly

"You have no idea what's in there!"

"Neither do you" Ten'ak put in

Sam sighed "If you two get hurt, so help me I'll shake the life out of you!"

Sari inclined her head "Is that an expression?" she asked curiously

Sam groaned "Let's go" she said "Oh and Ten'ak, you can put me down" she said

He shook his head "I will not, come on Sari" and the three of them stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Finalllllllly they get in! Suggestions on what to do with Daniel, Jack and Teal'c welcome! PLEASE Review! 


	7. Falling

Thanks for the reviews! The ending is.. a little shaky but.. hope ya still like it!

* * *

"I feel sick" Sari mumbled collapsing on the floor

"Put me down" Carter ordered

Ten'ak placed her on the floor carefully and went over and helped his sister up.

"Are you alright?" he asked

She nodded "Now what do we do?" she asked looking around

"It's empty" Ten'ak said

"Not exactly" Sam said looking over at the wall to her right "Turn that stone over there Sari" she requested

Sari did it and a hologram appeared

"My name is Jeran, and I am of the Tau'ri. We were brought here centuries ago by the Goa'uld as slaves. We gained our freedom several centuries ago and built out city here. A plauge has broken out among us and we can not stay. We have ships that take us to other galaxies and we leave our technology to the race that comes after us. In order to use it you must first prove your worth. I warn you now. If you desire this technology for power or evil. You will fail and will be most likely die. So leave now or risk it" The hologram was silent for several minutes then continued "There is still a presence here so I assume you've stayed. Continuing..."

The wall behind them turned blue "If you wish to continue, walk through the screen. I warn you once again, you seek this for the wrong reason and you shall never emerge".

"You guys ready?" Sam asked looking at them. They looked absolutely terrified

"Leave, I can do this by myself" Sam said giving them a reassuring smile.

They shook their heads no "We will stay"

She nodded, secretly relieved. She took their hands "1, 2 3" she counted and they all jumped through.

* * *

Jack escorted Daniel to his quarters then went to check in with Walter 

"Any activity?" he asked

Walter held up a piece of paper "The Tok'ra sent us a message. The ship was launched and should be there in a month. Provided there are no problems" he added

Jack nodded and left

* * *

They emerged a second later 

"I guess we are all ok" Sam joked looking around. They were inside what appeared to be a room made out of gold. An empty room.

Sari looked around "I don't see anything" she said

Ten'ak's sharp eyes spotted another stone and turned it

Another hologram appeared

"You have succeded so far. Now we test bravery, skill and courage"

Sam looked around "Ok..." she began when the floor directly in front of them crumbled.

They all stepped back alarmed. It appeared the whole floor had dropped... down, leaving a narrow strip of 'floor' connecting them to the other side of the temple

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" she called "Not again!"

They stared at her

She sighed "I've done this before"

They continued to stare at her.

She sighed again"Ok, here goes nothing" Carter muttered. She placed a foot on the long narrow 'bridge'and then quickly drew it back.

"Are you scared?" Sari asked half surprised. The human had never struck as afraid.

"Yeah, I fall and you won't even be able to bury me" she said softly. She took a deep breath "This is easy" she told herself "Did this on Cimmeria"

"Cimmeria?" Sari questioned

"Never mind" she said kindly "Let's go"

"You first" Sari said gesturing

Ten'ak shook his head "I'll go first" he said starting carefully across it

Sam followed him closely

Sari bit her lip and slowly began the journey.

They were half way across before trouble began

"Earthquake" Ten'ak called kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the 'bridge'.

Sam instatantly copied him but Sari was too late

"Help!" she cried "I'm falling"

Sam turned carefully "Hold on" she yelled inching her way back

Sari slipped some more "Sam!" she cried looking down

Sam grabbed her wrist "Ten'ak, help me!" she cried

Ten'ak was already almost there but it was already too late. Sari slipped out of Sam's grasp

"Sammmm" she cried falling faster and faster

Sam reached for her but started to fall as well

Ten'ak grabbed her shirt but Sam was already completely off the bridge and the three of them fell...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! XXXX


	8. Dead?

THANK YOUFOR REVIEWING!

* * *

_Previously on The Only One_

They were beamed inside a room full of interesting looking... stuff. Each were neatly labled in a language Carter had never seen before.

"CRAP!"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What is the matter?" Ten'ak asked

"I have no idea what the heck this is!" she said gesturing to a tall... thing

Sari read the tag "It's a shield"

"You can READ this?" she asked astonished

"It's our native language"

"Right" Sam muttered

Ten'ak pressed a button on it. It hummed to life

* * *

Thor scanned the surface of the planet Colonel Carter was believed to be on. 12 minutes later, he flew away, disheartended. No life forms were on 946-928

* * *

Sam looked the vast amount of machines "Ok, anyone see one that say 'Medical' or 'Healing' on them" she asked 

They both shook their head. She sighed "Ok"

* * *

The three males of SG-1 had been eating together when Thor summonded them 

"O'Neill, I have bad news"

"What?" Jack demanded

"Colonel Carter is either dead or on another planet. There are no life forms onthat planet"

"It must be wrong" Daniel began

"I assure you Daniel Jackson, my sensors are in excellent condition"

"There must be a mistake then"

"That is not possible" he said quietly

Daniel's face crumpled "Sam isn't dead" he said quietly "She can't be"

* * *

2 days later... 

Their food supply was running low as was their water. The hologram showed them a door that would lead them out but the journey would take a day.

"We can staymaybe threedaysbut after that we must return" Ten'ak said in a low tone

"Ten'ak, this is her last option, I can not let her die"

"Then there is but one option" he said "I must go now and return with supplies"

They both looked at Sam who was fast asleep. She looked beautiful

"I'll leave now" he said rising

"Be careful Ten'ak'

"I will" he promised hugging her, and with one last look at Carter, he headed through the doorway and down the dark and long passage.

Sari sighed "Back to work" she whispered

* * *

"Remember that dress she had to wear?" Daniel asked 

"She looked hot"Jack said

They both looked at Teal'c who sat with his eyes closed.

"Your turn Teal'c" they said

"I remember Major Carter's expression on her face when you kissed her during the time loop"

Daniel dropped his mug "You WHAT?" he yelped

Jack picked up the mug "It's plastic" he called

"Jack, you KISSED her and never told me?"

* * *

Sari spotted a small triangler switch on the far left wall. Darting a quick glance at Sam, she ran over lightly and turned it. A door opened and revealed what appeared to be a labatory. 

"Cool" she whispered as the door shut

* * *

"Jack! I thought I was one of your best friends" 

"You are"

"And you didn't feel you could trust me"

Jack glanced around Teal'c quarter looking for something to defend him against a very annoyed archeologist

"JACK!"

* * *

Sam sat up slowly and looked around 

"Sari?" she called

No one answered

"Sari?" she called again

Silence greeted her

* * *

Sari glanced around. Many interesting devices littered the room. 

She shrugged and looked around for something to carry them

* * *

Sam got up slowly and carefully 

"Sari!" she called

"I'm in here" she heard a faint voice call

She headed towards it "Where?"

"There's a triangle thing, turn it around"

Sam looked around and spotted it. She twisted it

* * *

"Off-world activation" 

Jack got to his feet slowly "Betta go see who that is" he said swaying slightly

* * *

"Sari, where's Ten'ak?" San asked once the door had opened 

"He went to go get supplies"

"He what?"

Sari looked at her "Sam, we have no idea how long this will take us"

Sam noddedand looked around

"Isn't this stuff cool?" Sari said enthusiastically

Sam smiled "It's nice"

* * *

"We're recieving a audio transmit sir" 

"Play it over the speakers"

There was a pause "This is O'man of the Tok'ra. Do you hear me?"

"This is General O'Neill, we read you"

"The ship has entered hyperspace and should reach their destination in three weeks"

Jack paused "There's no need. The Asgard say there is no living person on thatplanet"

A pause "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"What's that?" 

"I don't know" Sam replied for the one hundreth and fifty-seventh time

Sari grinned "What's that?" she asked

"I don't k-" she began to say. She paused 'That's a Goa'uld hand device"

"Sari, I need you to help me find something..."she began

* * *

"We will continue as we wish to search the planet for-" 

"The technology" Jack cut in "Have fun"

The gate deactivated

* * *

_**4 hours later...**_

"Sam, I think I found it"

Sam walked over carefully. "Oh my" she whispered looking at the sarcohagus"We found it" she added in a stunned whisper

* * *

So.. what do you think? 

Huh huh?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Well again

**_Thank you for reviewing! And this story has several chapters left! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

**4 hours later...**

"Sam, I think I found it"

Sam walked over carefully. "Oh my" she whispered looking at the sarcohagus"We found it" she added in a stunned whisper

_Stargate SG-1_

* * *

"What is a sarcohagus?" 

"Basically it.. heals you"

"Oh" Sari said

"It can also make you evil"

"Oh"

"But that is with prolonged use"

"Oh"

"Are you just going to keep on saying 'oh'?"

Sari turned to her "No" she said seriously "I did not know what to say"

"Right.. ok, umm.." she said looking around

"What?" Sari asked

The sarcohagus opened. Sam peeked in and breathed a sigh of relief

"What?" Sari asked again

"Just making sure there was no.. people in it"

Sari nodded "How long will you.. be in there?" she asked

Carter placed a leg in there "I don't know Sari, maybe a day"

Sari nodded

"Is that going to be ok?' she asked gently

"I'll be fine" Sari said quickly

Sam laid down cautiously. Sari thought she looked like an angel with her blond hair and white gown

"Bye Sam" she whispered as the sarcohagus closed

* * *

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel sat the briefing table just staring at the stargate 

Walter peeked in "Sir, are you any of you hungry?" he asked hesitantly

"I'm good" "I have no need for nourishment" 'No thanks"

He nodded and left

* * *

Sari looked around. Sam had been in there 6 hours already, She got up and looked around. There was a lot of 'cool' stuff lying around. She eventually wandered back into the room with the big machines. She heard a slight humming noise and followed it. It was the device Ten'ak had turned on.

"Silly boy" she muttered flicking it off

* * *

Earth, an hour later... 

"Anyone want a steak?"

Silence

"Good let's go"

* * *

Sari sighed. Half a day. Only 12 more hours to go

* * *

The manager at O'Malley's let them in reluctantly after they agreed to pay in full any damages that 'could' occur during their stay. Of course Teal'c glaring at him might have helped him change his mind...

* * *

_three hours left.. three hours left... _Sari thought when she heard something open

Running into the room, she saw Sam sit up

"Sam!"

"Sari" Sam said standing up "Are you alright?"

She nodded "What about you?"

"I'm fine, feel like I could eat a horse" she said jokingly

"What's a horse?"

* * *

Well... Sam's well.. but the Tok'ra won't be there for 3 of OUR weeks... (6 of theirs...)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Stars and the Tok'ra

A week later...

Having escaped the temple, Sam looked around out the stary sky

"Sam?" a voice called

"Over here Ten'ak"

The figure strode over "Are you alright?"

"I'm just looking at the stars" she said

He sat next to her "It's beautiful" he said not taking his eyes off of her

She laughed softly "Ten'ak, you have to look at them" she said scooting over so he could lie down

"It is beautiful"

She nodded "Yeah"

* * *

"Recieving Tok'ra IDC sir"

Jack sighed "Open the iris" he muttered

It spun open and a figure stepped through

Jack headed to the gate room wordlessly

The door opened and he walked in "What can I do for you Anise?"

"If Colonel Carter returns, have her visit the Tok'ra immediately"

"Why?" he asked

"Jacob is very ill"

"He was ok the other-"

"I know, however he seems depressed-"

"Ya think?"

Anise sighed and Freya took charge "General, Jacob really is very sick"

"That's all you came for?" Jack asked interrogatively

She looked away "We aslo came to aska favor" she said reluctantly

"Ahh..."

Anise took control "General, as you know, Anubis is growing more and more powerful. However, we just recieved news from a Tok'ra spy that there is a small base, very poorly guarded. They are developing a weapon of some sorts"

"You don't know what it does?"

"We have been unable to determine this. The Tok'ra has departed. We would like Teal'c and Dr. Jackson to go and destory this weapon"

"How?"

"We will release the symbiote poison shortly before you arrive. You should meet with little resistance"

"And.. what's the catch"

She flushed "Reinforcements will arrive in two days, hundreds of Jaffa and 'Super Soliders', as you call them"

"So.. strike now?"

"Yes"

'Why not go yourself?"

"The poison will linger in the air for another day. Any Tok'ra attempting to destroy the weapon would die"

"It'll all depend on Daniel and-"

"We'll do it"

Jack turned to the two men "You sure?" he asked

They nodded

"Well, I guess this is your lucky day" Jack said with a false smile.

* * *

"Do you miss your home?"

Sam looked at him "I miss my friends but.. yet I enjoy the- the simplicity of life here. No worrying, no having to save Earth" she puased for a split second "Not that I mind that" she added quickly

"What friends?"

"Daniel. Teal'c, the General"

"Teal'c does not sound like the rest of your Earth names'

"He's a Jaffa"

"I thought you said the Jaffa serve the Goa'uld"

"They do. Teal'c joined our side many years ago"

They stared at the stars

"Which one do you like best?"

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter!

As alwayS... I BEG you... PLEASE...PLEASSEEE... uh.what was it again? oh yeah.. REVIEW!


	11. I'm Nosy? and Trapped!

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You rock!__

* * *

_

Previously on Stargate SG-1

Do you miss your home?"

Sam looked at him "I miss my friends but.. yet I enjoy the- the simplicity of life here. No worrying, no having to save Earth" she paused for a split second "Not that I mind that" she added quickly

They stared at the stars

"Which one do you like best?"

_And now the continuation...

* * *

_

"WHAT?"

Ten'ak looked slightly taken back "I was just curious which of your three friends you liked best"

"I have other friends you know"

"You did not mention them"

"I have Janet, umm, my dad and-"

"Samantha"

She flushed "Sorry"

"Do you love one of them?"

"You know? Isn't that a beautiful star over there?"

"Samantha..."

"I don't know!" she said exasperated

* * *

"Take care guys" 

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded checking their gear

"Daniel, I uh.. be safe" he said.

"I will Jack"

"Take care of him big guy"

"I shall do so O'Neill" Teal'c said with a slight nod

* * *

"Which one?" 

"TEN'AK!"

"What?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are REALLY nosy?"

He looked at her "I have a big nose?" he asked curiously

She groaned "It's an expression"

"You earth people like those a lot"

She sighed "It means you pry into people's buisness"

"I'm sorry Samantha"

She sighed again "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"'

* * *

"Have fun boys" 

Daniel rolled his eyes and went through quickly followed by Teal'c

* * *

"It's not your fault" Ten'ak said "I had no right to be.. nosy" 

Sam laughed in spite of herself "It's ok Ten'ak"

Ten'ak studied her

"What?" she asked squirming a little bit

"You're beautiful"

She blushed

"And smart, kind, talented, courageous-" he stopped and took a deep breath

"Sam, they found the 'Stargate' and the star device. The star device is damaged far beyond repair. The gate is buried under much rubble. It would take many days and many men to unbury it. And one of the dinya's is missing"

"Dinya?"

"There were nine of them"

"We call them chevrons"

"It's missing and the gate appears to be broken, from what we can see"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked

"A ship came"

Sam's eyes widened "What?"

"The people said it scanned the planet and flew off"

"What did it look like?"

Ten'ak looked down "I'm afraid when I turned on the shield device, I shielded the planet. I believe your world thinks you dead"

She stopped him "Ten'ak" she said gently "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked at her. "I love you Samantha. And if you are always looking for someone to save you, it will always be like this"

"What makes you think I have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. I can only hope. If you don't, fine, I'll leave you alone. I'm just asking you to think about this, please". He leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Think Samantha" he whispered huskily and left on silent feet

Sam stared at the sky "Wow"

* * *

.  
"Something seems wrong" 

"Why is that Daniel Jackson?"

"Seems to easy"

"Indeed" Teal'c commented

"Ready?" Daniel asked

Teal'c nodded

They both sprinted away, _Three minutes later_

"Think this is far enough?"

"Indeed"

They both blew their C-4. A huge explosion filled the afternoon sky

"Nice" Daniel said

"I believe we should leave" Teal'c commented looking around

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked

_3 seconds later_

The two men laid sprawled out on the ground as a super soldier closed his zatnikitel.

* * *

You like? Anyways, Hoped you liked it! 

And for the 16th time.. PLEASE review.. thanks.. you guys rule!


	12. Anubis and No

**Aligew**e: Yeah, he does, but he wants them alive, so, he zats them!  
**BookWork37:** Wow! Thanks for reading it all! I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

_

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

"I believe we should leave" Teal'c commented looking around

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked

_3 seconds later_

The two men laid sprawled out on the ground as a super soldier closed his zatnikitel.

_And now.. the continuation..._

* * *

**In a Goa'uld holding cell..**

"I'm sorry Teal'c"

"For what Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked

"I volunteered us for this mission"

"As I would have if you had not"

"I knew it was probably a suicide mission"

"As did I"

"You did?"

"It is not yet become a sucide mission Daniel Jackson"

"What?" Daniel asked suddenly very confused. _Maybe it was just the concussion _he thought to himself.

"We are not dead"

Daniel stared at the Jaffa "No Teal'c, a suici-"

"I was attempting to say something humorous" Teal'c explained

"Right"

* * *

"Sam!" 

Sam groaned and turned on her bed

"Sam, wake up!"

"Sari, go away"

Sari continued shaking her "Sam, come on, tell me what happened last night!"

"What?" Sam mumbled looking over at the teenanger

"Ten'ak said you two.. talked" Sari said eagerly

"Uhh, I uh- Sari, your brother and I aren't uhh" she stopped and shook her head to clear her mind. "Nothing is going on between us" she said firmly.

Sari's look of pleasure faded "You don't like him?"

"Sari, it's not that-" Sam began

Sari pulled away "What's wrong with him?" she demanded

Sam looked surprised "Nothing-"

"It's because he's a joa, isn't it?" she demanded

"Joa?"

Sari glared at her "You know"

"No, I don't"

Sari stared at her incredously "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

* * *

The door to their cell opened and a dozen Jaffa walked in 

"Anubis wishes to speak with you"

"I'd rather not if it's all right with-" Daniel began when one of the Jaffa raised his hand. He quickly shut up.

* * *

"He was a slave. He and I were sent here nearly twelve years ago as 'presents' for another race. The Niyans saved us from them" 

"Really?"

Sari raised her chin "I was adopted by the Anza, andTen'ak was made second Anza"

"Why?"

"The Anza had no children"

"Sari, that isn't the reason, I just don't know if I can love him kid"

Sari sighed "I was afraid of that"

* * *

"Bow before your god Anubis" the first Prime ordered 

Both refused and were quickly pushed down

* * *

Jack stared at the gate, worry growing by the minute. 

"They should have returned by now" Anise said voicing his unspoken fear

"Ya think?" he muttered

"I am sorry Col-" she caught herself "General O'Neill. We honestly did not know of any danger"

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

* * *

"I assume the 'Tok'ra' told you about the weapon?" Anubis asked with a siniser chuckle 

"It was a trap" Daniel said quietly

Anubis rose "Intelligent one he is" he said sarcastically addressing his first prime.

The man nodded and withdrew to a corner.

"Where is Major Carter?" Anubis asked

"Colonel Carter" Daniel automatically corrected

"Where is she?" he asked again

"She's dead" Daniel spat out

Anubis smacked him "You lie, where is she?"

"Daniel Jackson speaks the truth." Teal'c said

Anubis gave another humorless chuckle "It is indeed good news" he said

Daniel launched himself at Anubis only to be promptly zatted.

"Take them away" Anubis ordered returning to his seat.

* * *

Kayan sighed. He still had over 19 days to go before he reached his designated cordinances.

* * *

Well..**Kathgrr **there was a little background about Ten'ak and Sari... and **Legolas: **ok, she can slap him later... and **PantherGoddess**: Hey, I always have.. 'happy' endings.. just depends on your perspective! Now.. PLEASE review! 


	13. Leaving

hEY, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Daniel looked up as the door opened and a girl entered. She set a tray on the floor and turned to leave

"Wait" Daniel said

The girl turned to him but didn't look up

"Who are you?" he asked kindly

"Lena" she whispered

"I'm Daniel"

"I know" she whispered leaving

Teal'c looked puzzled "I have never seen a child serve two hightly wanted men" he commented

"I was just going to say that" Daniel said

* * *

SG-5 returned quickly 

"Sir, we found foot prints" Colonel Reynolds said

"So?" Jack asked

"They looked like they came a super solider" he explained

Jack looked worried for a second then his miltary mask took over

"Thank you Colonel" he said stiffly

"We'll find them sir" Colonel Reynolds said in a low tone of voice

Jack nodded and left

* * *

"Sari?" 

Sari looked up "Sam, you are up" she said with a big smile

Carter smiled "Yeah, umm I'm going to go over the tak" refering to a plateau about 3 miles away.

Sari froze "Why?" she managed to ask

"I'm going to see if I can do anything with the Stargate"

"But you can't!"

"Why?" Sam asked curiously

Sari looked away "Please Sam, I need your help"

"With what?"

"With umm.. I umm" Sari looked around desperately

"Sari, what's going on?" Sam asked

"Nothing!"

"Sari, I just want to see the damage"

"You can't fix it"

Sam paused "Well, we'll see"

"Sam!"

* * *

The doors opened again and the girl scurried in 

"Follow me" she whispered

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks then quickly followed her

* * *

"Sari, I'm going" 

The girl looked worried.

"I'll be ok" she said patting the girl's arm and left quickly before Sari could argue

"This isn't good" Sari muttered

* * *

The girl signaled for them to hide as the steps of many Jaffa came near. 

"Teal'c, where is she taking us?" Daniel whispered

"I am uncertain"

The girl pulled them into a room that had several small ships that looked like advanced death gliders. She stopped "Take these and leave"

"Who are you?"

"Names are not important"

"You are the Tok'ra" Teal'c said suddenly

The girl nodded "I was ashamed when I found out it was my fault you were captured. I was sure it was safe. When I found out you were captured, I came aboard. Anubis knows me as a minor Goa'uld and ordered me to serve you"

"Come with us" Daniel urged

"I can not. I have another mission. Fly these to the nearest planet. The Asgard will arrive tomorrow to take you home"

"What is your mission?" Teal'c asked

Lena sighed "I am to destruct the ship"

"You're going to blow it up?"

"Yes"

"How are you going to leave?" Daniel asked

Lena bit her lip "I will be staying"

"You're going to blow yourself up?"

"Yes"

"When are you-"

"Blowing up the ship?" she interjected

He nodded

"In two hours. You should leave quickly" she added

Both men exchanged a glance

"Umm, need any help?" Daniel asked

Lena stared at them "You could die" she warned

Daniel shook his head "Do you know where our backpacks are?"

She nodded

"Let's go"

* * *

Hey, this story is slowly ending...  
Thanks for reviewing and.. once again.. 

RE V IE W


	14. Trapped

Hey, Thanks for reviewing everyone! XXXX

* * *

_Previously on The Only One_

"Sari, I'm going"

The girl looked worried.

"I'll be ok" she said patting the girl's arm and left quickly before Sari could argue

"This isn't good" Sari muttered

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"Ten'ak!" Sari screamed running into a nearby field 

"What?" he asked pausing

"She left!"

"Who left?"

"Sam!"

Ten'ak face filled with a combinationwith anger, disappointement, hurt and surprise "Where?" he asked

"To the Stargate"

* * *

"How old are you?" Daniel suddenly asked 

"16, how old are you?" she retorted

Daniel quickly apologized as she led them into a room

"These two rooms are my quarters" she said gesturing to the room next to it. "They will undoubtetly searchthemfor you. If anyone should enter here without first knocking thrice, place these on your persons and you shall disappear" she said handing the two small objects.

"These look Asgard"

'They are" she said simply

"Right"

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside.

The men quickly placed the devices on as the door opened

Lena instantly knelt "My lord Anubis" she said reverantly

"Where are the Tau'ri prisoners?" he demanded

"I do not know my Lord"

Anubis signaled for two of his super solider to grab her "Where are they?" he hissed

She looked straight at him "I do not know my lord. Do you think I would hide one who defies my God?" she asked in a slightly hurt tone.

Anubis studied her. "Release her" he ordered her a second later.

The super soliders promptly dropped her. She landed hard but did not complain. They left and she looked over her shoulder to see the two men reappear.

* * *

Something in Sari's voice had made Carter walk faster then usual. She reached the plateau in record time. She looked around. Trees and various other debris was scattered around. She continued to search among the debris for the DHD

* * *

Ten'ak and a few men crept quietly up. He studied her. She was searching for something frantically, easily moving heavy branches and pushing stumps. She suddenly exclaimed soemthing and pushed the branches away. He felt his throat constrict. She had found the star device.

* * *

Carter opened the control panel to it eagerly. To her surprise, all the crystals were intact, one was merely out of place.

* * *

Ten'ak held up the snake like gun they had found on her. They had tried it out. It merely kocked one out and caused some pain.

* * *

She began to place the crystal in the correct spot when she heard the unmistakeable sound of a zatnikitel open and a second later, she was on the ground

* * *

"Are you ok?' Daniel asked helping her up

She nodded "I was afraid he had figured me out"

Teal'c placed his device on a nearby table. "How were you planning to destruct this ship?"he asked

"Astonishing enough, Anubis runs this ship on one big crystal. We only need to blow it and escape"

"Sounds easy" Daniel said

Lena rolled her eyes "It is guarded by over a hundred Jaffa"

"Not so easy?"

"No"

He sighed "So whats the plan?"

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself in a small, earthen hut. She looked around. The hut had a table, two chairs, a pitcher and bowl, and a small bed. She sat up. In the corner of the hut, was her backpack. She got up and opened it. Inside was her watch, her GDO, a small water-proof recorder and several gowns. She tried the tape recorder. To her surprised it worked. She heard footsteps approach and quickly hurried back to her bed. She had just enough time to close her eyes when the door opened 

"Sam?"

Silence

"Ten'ak, she is still asleep"

Someone sighed "We will return later. Leave her food here"

Footsteps crossed across the room and something was placed on the table.

As the footsteps left. Sam saw the girl. It was Sari

* * *

"How come your symbiote never speaks?" Daniel asked 

The girl looked down "Iana died weeks ago. We were hurt badly in another explosion. She gave her life for me"

"I'm sorry Lena" was all he could think of

She nodded "Come, place the devices on you. We must leave now"

"Indeed" Teal'c said picking up his backpack and staff weapon.

* * *

_Sari? What the hell's going on here? Why am I held here? What happened? I found the DHD and it's fine! Why did they say-_

Sam figured it out just as the door to her hut opened. She stood up

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded

Ten'ak ignored that "You tried to leave"

"You lied"

"I had too"

"Why?"

"To keep you here"

Sam paused "You going to trade me? sell me? hand me over to the Goa'uld if they come, what?"

"We would never do such a thing" Ten'ak said coming closer

Sam trembled slightly "Why Ten'ak?" she whispered

"Because I love you"

She shook her head "This is obsession. Not love"

His look changed to anger

Sari spoke up "Ten'ak, you said you wouldn't hurt her" she said timidily

"I won't Sari" he said patiently

"This is sick Ten'ak" Samsaid sitting on her bed

He stared at her "Our customs say we must wait until the rain falls, so that is may bless our marriage. The rains fall in 18 of your planets days"

"Our marriage?"

He smiled at her and left

"How could you do that to me Sari?" she asked sorrowfully

"I don't want you to leave"

"I would have visited"

Her eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry Sam"

Carter rolled over to face the wall

* * *

Lena held up her hand "We are almost there!"

* * *

Hey, I have so many plot twists, I have no idea what I am going to do! grr..

Anyways, I hope you liked this! And if you have a second, please review!


	15. Right thing to do?

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Round of applause for them please almost deafening applause> thank you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20 

The gate activated and for what seemed like the millionth time, Walter announced it was the Tok'ra.

"Open it" Jack ordered already heading into the gate room

"General" Freya greeted

"Freya" Jack said "What brings you here?"

"One of our operatives just contacted a short time ago. She is currently in charge of Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. She will help them escape then continue with her mission"

"What's her mission?" Jack asked

She hesitated

"Oh come on, you guys assured me this would be safe, I'd like to know what her mission was. Will it jepordize my friends?"

Anise took over "She is to destruct the ship"

"Now see, that would hurt my friends"

"She will make sure they are gone before doing so"

"What about.. it... her?" Jack asked

"Lena will remain on the ship"

"You are leaving her behind?"

"She chose this mission" Anise said defensivly

Jack gave up. Who cared to much in the grand scheme of things if an old Tok'ra lady wanted to blow herself up?

* * *

"Quiet Daniel" Lena ordered 

"Allergies" he said sniffing

The Tok'ra lass rolled her eyes and tossed her long, brown hair

"Teal'c, you ready?" she asked

He nodded and they were about to go when suddenly the ship 'shifted'

"We're entering hyperspace" Lena whispered, her eyes growing wide

* * *

"Sari, take these" 

She eyed the armful of crystals he held "What do I do with them?" she asked taking them carefully

"Hide them somewhere" he ordered

"I'm not your slave Ten'ak" she said slightly annoyed by his bossy attiitude

"I know Sari, I'm sorry. I don't want her to be able to leave"

Sari hesitated "Ten'ak-" she began

"Sari"

She looked at him

"No"

She sighed and left

* * *

""Sir, we are recieving audio transmission. They want to talk to Anise" 

Jack gestured for Anise to sit down and talk

'This is Anise"

"The ship has entered hyperspace"

"What?" she paused and listened "Did Dr. Jackson and the Jaffa escape?"

The man on the other side paused "No escape pods or gliders left the ship"

"Ring Transmissions?" she questioned

"None"

Anise looked up at Jack only to see him staring off in space (metapohrically speaking)

"General?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it''s worth, I'm sorry"

He nodded absently "They aren't dead yet" he said finally "Daniel always surprises me, you know?"

Anise nodded "I should return now"

He nodded "Dial it up" he ordered Walter softly

Walter immediately began dialing the Tok'ras homeworld

"Good bye General" Freya said taking charge

"Bye Freya"

She gave him a quick smile then headed through the gate without a backwards glance.

* * *

"If we blow it up now, we'll all die" 

"We must blow it up" Lena argued. "This ship is far advanced to any other Goa'uld ship"

Daniel sighed "I-"

Footsteps approached. Lots of them.

"Oh crap" Daniel whispered

"Come on, let's get out of here!" she said disappearing down the corrider

"I guess we follow her" Daniel said

"Indeed"

* * *

"Sam?" 

Carter resolutely stared at the wall

"Sam, please look at me"

Carter, drawn by her pleading tone rolled over and looked at her

"You'll be happy with Ten'ak" she began

"Cut the crap Sari" she hissed

"I do not-"

"You know what? I WON'T be happy with Ten'ak!"

"Why?" Sari asked almost in tears

"I don't love him!"

"You could learn-"

'Don't give me that Sari. Would you like it if you were forced to marry a complete stranger?"

She paused "If he was good-looking, nice, smart and loved me, yes!"

Sam rolled back towards the wall "Please leave" she said softly

"Sam-" she began placing a hand on her shoulder

Carter went rigid at her touch "Sari, go" she said in a choked whisper

Sari rose and left quietly. Once outside the hut, she heard Sam break in to massive sobs. She bit her lip. _"This is the right thing to do... right?"

* * *

_

Hope you liked this chapter.

REVIEW PLEASe!


	16. Captured and SLAP!

_Thank you for reviewing: Bethinsg, Legolas0, StargateFan, BookWork (soon...)SGCFan4ever, Starkate-Rocks, Michael Shanks Girl, Stargate4jesus, pirategirl98, powerflowergirl, Starkid42, Queen of Reviews, Jaggie-Fan, Tigerule05, papergirl222, Girlzrule, Californian Girl and Hotchickdude (sorry if I missed anyone!)_

_

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

"If we blow it up now, we'll all die"

"We must blow it up" Lena argued. "This ship is far advanced to any other Goa'uld ship we have ever encountered"

_On 946-928_

Sari rose and left quietly. Once outside the hut, she heard Sam break into massive sobs. She bit her lip. _"This is the right thing to do... right?"_

_And now the continuation

* * *

"Where are we going?" _

"There is a storage bay near here, we should be able to duck in there" she whispered

"Ok, that's fine with me"

"Glad I can suit you"

Daniel rolled his eyes

* * *

"Ten'ak?" 

The man looked over at his little sister "Yes?"

"I don't think she'll marry you"

Ten'ak continued to stare at her

"She was crying Ten'ak!"

"So?"

She stared back "CRYING TEN'AK! EVEN WHEN SHE WAS DYING, SHE DIDN'T CRY"

"She wasn't really going to die"

"What?" Sari asked "I examined her myself"

"She is different from the rest of us. Her phisyology is.. different..."

"So?"

"Yana said she would have been fine"

"Yana is a supersitious old lady who knows nothing about true medicine"

"And you do?"

She started back as if she had been slapped

* * *

Sam listened to the arguing siblings hopefully. Sari obviously was having qualms about doing this. Maybe Sari would help her

* * *

"You two stay here. I have to go report to Anubis" she said

"What?" Daniel asked

"You don't think Anubis won't notice if I don't come in and ask if the prisoners were captured and fawn over him"

"I didn't even think about it"

She rolled her eyes "I need to change. You two don't look"

"I would never do such a thing" Teal'c protested as did Daniel

She nodded disbelievingly

* * *

Kayan sighed. Sitting around in a cargo ship for 16 more days seemed like a very boring way to spend a month.

* * *

Ten'ak just realized what he had said "I'm sorry Sari" he aplogized hastily seeing the hurt on her face

Sari turned as if to leave

"Sari, I will make her happy. I promise"

"You'll never hurt her?" she whispered

"I'll never hurt her"

'Really?" she asked

"Really"

She grinned at him

"Will you bring me her afternoon meal please?"

She nodded and slipped away.

* * *

Sam punched her pillow. Sari had been so close from escaping from under his control and then- she punched her pillow again 

"My, my, my" an amused voice began

"Go away Ten'ak" she ordered not looking up

"Why?" he asked sitting on the corner of her bed

"Just go"

He ran his finger down her cheek "We need to talk"

Sam looked up "Go" she said in a warning tone

He touched her cheek again "No"

_SLAP_

Ten'ak touched his cheek "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily

"I told you to leave!"

Ten'ak stared at her with an unreadable expression

"LEAVE!" she screamed

He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her passionantely. She fought him but he held tightly. She stepped on his foot.

He shoved her back onto the bed and stormed out the door brushing past him surprised sister

"Ten'ak, I-"

"Give it to her and leave" he ordered

She scurried in "What have you done?" she asked

Sam stared at her, still tremebling from the violence of the kiss "What have I done? I've done absolutely nothing to you! It's you people who have hurt me!"

"Ten'ak will make you happy. You'll see"

Sam stared at her unseeing "He can't" she said quietly "Only one man can"

Sari stared at her alarmed "But he said-"

"Go"

Sari shivered at that. The voice was cold, so unfeeling. "Good bye Sam" she whispered as she left

* * *

"Wow" 

"That's all you can say, Wow?" she asked with mock anger

He whistled

"Thank you"

Teal'c surveyed the girl. Even though she was only 16, she looked more like 20. Her dress reached to her ankles and fitted her in all of the right places. It was made out of a blue and green guazy silk. She had several necklaces and bracelets on and her hair was done in a simple braid in which was several precious jewels were entwined.

"You do indeed look very beautiful"

"Thank you Teal'c" she said softly

"When will you be back?" Daniel asked nervously

"If I'm not back in an hour, leave without me" she said

"How?"

She pointed behind him.

"Ahh"

They were in the room which contained the gliders. (Pel'tak?).

"Be careful Lena" Daniel said as she turned to leave

She turned to him, her eyes twinkling with mischief "Aren't I always?" she asked

He shook his head

She blew a kiss "See you two later"

She shut the door. A few steps down the hall she meet Anubis's first prime

"What were you doing in there?" he asked

"I was looking for the prisoners" she said quickly

He eyed her suspiciously "JAFFA" he called

They came running

"Take her into custody and then search that room"

Lena's eyed widened as they escorted her to a cell

* * *

So, whatcha think? Legolas0: she slapped him! happy:-)

Love you guys.. review?


	17. Kaboom

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude, BethinSg, PantherGoddess and Questionablelight for reviewing! BookWorm, I'm so sorry!

* * *

_

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1**_

"Ten'ak will make you happy. You'll see"

Sam stared at her unseeing "He can't" she said quietly "Only one man can"

Sari stared at her alarmed "But he said-"

"Go"

Sari shivered at that. The voice was cold, so unfeeling. "Good bye Sam" she whispered as she left

_OoOoO_

He eyed her suspiciously "JAFFA" he called

They came running

"Take her into custody and then search that room"

Lena's eyed widened as they escorted her to a cell

_**And now the continuation...**_

_

* * *

_

_Tramp tramp tramp_

"Put your device on quickly Daniel Jackson" Teal'c whispered loudly

Daniel grabbed his and put it on him as the door opened. He felt something pulling him

* * *

Kayan looked up and sighed with pleasure. He had modified the crystals slightly. He should be there now in seven days or if he pushed the engines hard, five.

* * *

The door opened and Anubis's first prime entered "Up" he ordered 

Lena sprang to her feet lightly "Does Anubis request me?" she asked eagerly

The man stared at her

Lena sighed and left the room, careful of her finery.

* * *

Daniel quickly realized it was Teal'c who had him. He was a dragging him to the exit in hopes they could get out before they were found.

* * *

"My lord, we found her hanging around the Pel'tak" the man said pushing her forward 

Anubis surveyed the young girl in front of him. She looked angry at the accusation, not fearful

"Do you know who she is?" he asked

The man stepped back "Iana of Noksha, my lord"

"She supplied me with 12 tys of Naquadah"

The man looked taken back. 12 tys was enough to build/fuel dozens of ships or hundreds of weapons.

"However.." Anubis said getting off of his 'throne'

The girl looked up "My lord, I am your faithful servant, why would I help the prisoners escape?" she half asked, half argued

Anubis stared at her "Do what you wish with her" he said finally.

"My lord-" she protested before being zatted

"Anything my lord?" the man asked looking down at the girl with glee. After all, she WAS beautiful

"After you bring me the prisoners"

"I will find them my lord" he promised picking up Lena

* * *

Teal'c pushed Daniel against the wall 

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked

"Someone is coming" he whispered

Daniel peered down the hall

* * *

"Sam?" 

No answer

Sari sighed. Sam's incessant crying had brought on a slight fever and a dreadful cough. She pushed the door to the hut opened and entered

"Sam, it's me, Sari"

Still no answer

She sighed again

* * *

"It is the first prime of Anubis" Teal'c whispered 

Daniel nodded "What's he holding?"

"That I am unsure of"

As he got closer, Daniel had to clap a hand over his mouth. Lena laid cradled in his arms, unconcious. As he passed, Daniel could barely restrain himself.

"That man has Lena" Daniel nearly screamed

"I am aware Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said tersely

"What's he doing with her?"

Teal'c gave him a peculiar look "You do not want to know Daniel Jackson" he said softly

Daniel stared at him then his eyes widened "Teal'c, tell me you're joking"

"I am not"

* * *

"I brought you something that should help your cough" 

"Please go Sari" a hoarse voice from the bed

Sari bit her lip as tears came to her eyes "Sam please"

There was a sigh from the bed "Bring it here"

Sari beamed "Here" she said offering the bowl

Sam took it shakily "What is it?" she asked

"Sakna" Sari said

"What is that?" she said sniffing it "ugh" she cried a second later

Sari laughed "It smells bad but it is good for you"

Sam sipped it slowly "Tastes like pickle juice" she mumbled

Sari shrugged

Sam drank the rest of it quickly

Sari took the bowl "Are you hungry?" she asked

"No"

"Sam, you must eat"

Sam pushed her hair back and sighed "Sari, am I allowed to walk around?"

"Outside?"

Sam nodded "and take a bath?"

Sari looked uncertain "Ten'ak will-"

"Please Sari, I'm about to go crazy"

Sari sighed "Will you promise me Sam that you won't run away?"

Sam nodded reluctantly

She sighed again "Ok"

* * *

"Well, we gotta go save her" Daniel insisted 

"I do not know if we can" Teal'c said

"Teal'c, come on"

"Daniel Jackson, we would most likely get captured"

"She risked it for us"

Teal'c gave the Jaffa sigh "Let us go find her"

* * *

Lena woke up slowly _Where am I? _She sat up and looked around. 

"You are awake"

Lena looked around. The first prime ofAnubisstood looking at her

"What am I doing here?" she asked sitting up

"Anubis has given to me"

Lena scooted back "Stay away from me"

He chuckled

The door opened and Daniel walked in "I think you better listen to the lady" he said zatting him

"Daniel!" Lena screamed running to him

"Lena!"

Teal'c literally ran in "Lena, Daniel Jackson, we must leave immediately"

"Why?"

"We are-"

The ship lurched

"dropping out of hyperspace"

"We need to destroy the ship now"

Teal'c nodded "I sent two escape pods out, most of the Jaffa are busy trying to locate them I believe our best of action is to blow the ship then try to escape"

Lena nodded "Let's go"

* * *

Sam got out of the small pond "Thank you Sari" she said gratefully 

Sari smiled "Are you still mad at me?"

Sam stopped "I'm not mad AT you, I just don't understand why you stick up for Ten'ak"

* * *

They made it to the 'control' room without being spotted 

"Put the timer on for three minutes" Daniel said

Teal'c nodded

"Let's go!" Lena called

* * *

"SAM LOOK!" 

Sam looked up "What Sari-" she stopped "Oh my god"

* * *

"Teal'c, you take Daniel, I can fly this without help" Lena shouted 

Teal'c and Daniel nodded. The doors flew opened and out they flew

* * *

"What is that?" 

"That's a Goa'uld mother ship" Sam said

"Is that bad?"

"Very bad"

* * *

Anubis stood up "What is going on?" he demanded 

"My lord, two gliders just left the ship"

Anubis glided over to the window "We are here" he said satisifed

**_"KABOOM!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam stared at the sky "Did that just-"

"Blow up?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Sari!"

Sari tensed "Yes?"

"Where is Samantha?"

"She's right here"

Ten'ak came into view "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath, do you mind?" Sam cut in

Ten'ak gave a little smile "It is time for you to return to your hut"

"Ten'ak, did you see the sky explode?" Sari demanded

"Yes"

"Was it not amazing?"

He nodded and pointed to the hut.

* * *

CRASH 

"Teal'c!"

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson"

"Where's Lena?" he asked getting out of the glider cautiously

"I'm over here" she called walking towards them

"Where are we?" he asked

She shrugged

"Teal'c?"

"I am unsure as you are"

"So we are stuck here" he said quietly looking around the barren land around them

* * *

Umm.. well, I hope you liked this chapter... 

I'm bringing this to a end (yeesh, don't be THAT happy!)

Review? please? for me? flutters eyeslashes>


	18. Escape

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude, BookWorm37, Jennyvre Moss, Legolas0, wolflets, janissima (you're right, I'll try to toughen her up) for reviewing! XXX

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"So we are stuck here" he said quietly looking around the barren land around them

_And now the continuation_

* * *

"We are not alone Daniel Jackson" 

"What?"

"On the ship, I overheard someone say that there was a small village near our descent. I believe us to be about three days from the village"

"Nice"

"We should leave now" Lena said firmly

"Why is that?" Daniel asked

"So we won't get hit by that" she said pointing to some debris fallingheaded rightfor them.

They ran

* * *

"She could have escaped!" 

"She promised not too!"

"What is the promise of a woman" he scoffed

She glared at him "I have never proken my word Ten'ak. You can not say the same thing!"

He flushed "You're right, I'm sorry Sari"

"I wouldn't have let her go" she said earnestly

He nodded

* * *

Jack sighed. The Tok'ra had just called. Their snake head was around 4 or so days from the planet, once there, they would first re-scan the planet, which would take about two or three days then search for the 'mythical' technology. They hadn't heard a word from Daniel or Teal'c and that Tok'ra person. He muttered something nasty about the Tok'ra and headed back to his office.

* * *

"Come on, we have a long way to go" Lena said picking up Daniel's backpack and tossing it to him. 

Daniel stared "We almost got brained by a sarcohagus"

She rolled her eyes

"I agree with Lena, we must go and attempt to find that village" Teal'c said placing his 'pack on his back

* * *

"Samantha?" 

Sam looked up from her backpack "Ten'ak" she acknowledged

"What are you doing?"

"None of your buisness" she said emptying all the pockets of her backpack on to her bed

"Why aren't you wearing the gowns we provided"

Sam didn't look up "I don't like them" she said "They are over there"

"You are wearing men's clothes, That is not acceptable"

Sam looked up "Tough"

Ten'ak bit his lap "Do you require anything?"

"My freedom?"

"That is not an option!"

She shrugged "I guess not" she said looking at the assorted items. "More stuff here then I thought" she muttered

"Samantha, look at me"he ordered

She didn't "Hey, I even have a water soaked chocolate bar! gross!" she said tossing it on the table

"Samantha!"

She laughed, a humorless laugh "Go away Ten'ak, I'm busy"

The man stared at her, his face filled with fury then obeyed.

As the door shut, she held up a small pocket knife and screwdriver "Let's see if I can do anything with this" she muttered

* * *

_Hours later..._

"Sam?" Sari asked. Her friend was just sitting on the bed staring at the ground.

Sam looked up "Hey Sari"

"What's the matter?" she asked sitting next to her

"Me"

Sari stared at her

"I'm not acting like me" she explained "I cry, I uh.. I'm just not acting like myself" she said "Normally, I'd be pitching a fit, trying to find a way out and instead, I lie on my bed and whine"

"Is there a possiblity you are with child?"

Sam looked startled "No, no, I haven't uh, no"

Sari shrugged "You told me when we were in the Maga, that the sarcohagus took away something of yourself. Would that have somethin to do with it?"

Sam considered that "I doubt it" she said slowly "I mean I guess it's possible"

"Well, it appears you are getting 'you' back"

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked with a little smile

"Ten'ak says you are being gochi"

"Gochi?"

"I think you would say... free spirited?"

'Independent?"

"Yes"

Sam hid a grin

"I have to go, Ten'ak said I couldn't say long" Sari said sounding disappointed

Sam nodded "Ok, see you later?"

Sari nodded

* * *

The next day and a half passed slowly. Lena and Daniel were extremely fatigued but Teal'c kept pushing them forward, saying he felt uneasy about something. Daniel had come to 'respect' his instincts so plodded on. Sam spent it carving a hole under her bed. That night, she was going to escape...

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy night. Sam pushed the big dirt clod out. It landed on the soft grass with a soft thud. She peeked her head out. No one was coming. She crept out

* * *

"Daniel Jackson, do you see that?" 

"Yeah, looks like smoke"

"I believe we are getting near the village"

'Does that mean we can stop for a bit?" Daniel asked darting a quick glance at Lena. The girl hadn't complained but she was obviously tired.

Teal'c nodded

Lena sighed with relief "Sit, I'll prepare dinner"

"What are we having?"

Lena squinted at the package she held "It came from your backpack, it says 'Macaroni and Cheese'"

* * *

Sam hadn't gotten far when she heard shouts. Knowing they had discovered she'd gone, she began to run

* * *

Lena spat out her first bite of her Mac'N'Cheese "This is most unappetizing" she said frowning at it 

"Well, it's that or nothing"

The girl glared at him but picked the packet back up and forced another bite into her mouth

* * *

"It's your fault Sari, you helped her!" 

"No, I didn't, I swear Ten'ak!"

A second later, a girl screamed

Sam paused and peeked around the tree. Ten'ak was obviously very angry and taking it out on his sister

"You helped her you little _traina_!"

Sam had no idea what that meant but by the way Sari reacted it, it wasn't very good.

Ten'ak was about to strike her when Sam sprang forward

"Leave her alone!" she cried

Ten'ak spun around "Samantha" he said surprised

"Sari didn't help me, if you want some one to beat up, fine, pick me, but leave her alone"

"I would never hurt you" he whispered coming closer

Sari gave Sam a look full of gratitude as she stood up "Ten'ak, should we not call off the-"

"Silence!"

Sari fell silent

"Bring her to your hut Sari" he ordered

Sari, trembling, began to obey

"Wait" he said quietly

Both women turned to him

"If you try to escape again Samantha, I will have Sari killed"

"Ten'ak!" Sari screamed

"That is what I decree! Take her away"

Sari released her hold on Sam "Run!" she screamed

With a swift move, Ten'ak shot them both with a zat'nik'itel

* * *

Kayan stared. What appeared to be part of a mother ship drifted around his ship. He picke dup his long distance communicator "Garwin?"

* * *

"Sir, recieving Tok'ra audio transmission" 

"Play it" Jack ordered

"This is the Tok'ra"

"O'Neill speaking"

"We have a message from Kayan. He believe that Anubis's mothershiphas been destroyed"

"And why is that?"

"He is very near Niyana, about an earth day, he discovered much debris floating around. Closer examination revealed it was from a Goa'uld mother ship"

"What wasAnubis doing near that planet?" Jack demanded

"We don't know"

"Anything on Teal'c and Daniel?"

"I'm afraid not"

Jack sighed "Thank you"

The gate deactivated.

* * *

"Sam?"

"Call me Carter, I'm starting to hate the name Sam" she mumbled sitting up. "Whoa, it's dark" she commented "Where are we?"

"This is Ten'ak's house. We are in his private quarters" Sari said

"Wow, it's big"

"Yeah" Sari paused "Sa-Carter, I'm so sorry, I thought Ten'ak could make you happy but now, he- I"

Sam shushed her "Come on" she said getting up and offering a Sari hand

"What?"

"We have to find a way out!"

* * *

Is Sam more in character? Anyways, hope you liked it.. nervous grin>

PLEASE review! (pretty please with sugar on top?)


	19. Found her

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude, primax and janissima for reviewing!

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Sam shushed her "Come on" she said getting up and offering a Sari hand

"What?"

"We have to find a way out!"

_And now the continuation...

* * *

_

"Father" Ten'ak began bowing before an eldery looking gentleman

"Ten'ak, what is it you require?"

"I wish to marry the girl"

"Of course, in due time"

"I request your blessing"

"You have it"

"I wish to marry her tomorrow evening"

The man rose "Are you a fool Ten'ak?" he demanded "Your marriage will be unfruitful, the rain will not fall for days"

"I will risk it Father"

The man sighed "The girl continues her fool hardy ways?" he asked looking away then back at hi.

Ten'ak barely nodded

"You may. Move her to the marriage hut immediately"

* * *

"Solid rock" 

"Yes'

'Windows?"

"Behind the tapestries"

"How far down is it?" Sam asked moving towards them

"About 12 of your feet"

"I've jumped farther"

"The windows have iron bars of them"

"Of course" she muttered moving the tapestries and looking out

* * *

"Daniel Jackson, will you hand me your binoculars?" Teal'c requested 

Daniel tossed them over "Do you see anything?" he asked a moment later

Teal'c continue to stare, his face growing pale

"Teal'c?" he asked again

Teal'c turned to him "Daniel Jackson, please look over there and tell me what you see"

"Wow, it's a village"

"Focus on the windows of the stone house"

Daniel obediently swung the binoculars up "Oh my god, is that Sam?"

* * *

"Sam, look!" 

Sam turned "What?" she began when she stopped. 3 dots of lights bounced off the walls. S.O.S. She caught her breath

"Sari? Is my bag here?"

Sari nodded "Over there, why?"

Sam rushed over and dug through her bag and pulled out a one eye binocular (what the heck are they called?)

She stared out the window "It's them!"

* * *

"Teal'c! She's waving at us!" 

Teal'c grabbed the binoculars "It appears she is imprisoned"

"Your dead friend is alive?" Lena sked

"Yeah"

She shook her head "She obviously has been hanging around you too much"

* * *

Footsteps approached 

Sam and Sari stepped away from the window

There was a quick knock then Ten'ak entered

"Good morning" he said cordially

Both girls ignored him

"I will be moving you two to the _atacha _hut"

Sari gasped "The wedding is not for days Ten'ak!"

"It will take place tomorrow"

Sam started

"You have five minutes to get ready"

* * *

"She is being moved Daniel Jackson" 

Daniel snatched them "A girl is with her too"

"Wait, are they going to a small hut with a reddish like roof?" Lena asked suddenly

Daniel looked then nodded

"Your friend is in grave danger then, that is the marriage hut"

* * *

Kayan exited hyperspace. He immediately cloaked himself and then began to scan the planet

* * *

"General O'Neill!"

Jack hurried into the control room "What is it Seargent?"

"The Tok'ra operative has reached Niyana and began scanning. There are life forms on that planet sir!"

Jack smiled "This day is looking better"

* * *

"It is about a three hour hike Daniel Jackson" 

"Should we not go and attempt to rescue your friend?" Lena began then paused

"What?" Daniel asked

"I just saw a cargo ship. It uncloaked itself for a brief second"

"Are the Tok'ra interested in this planet?"

"If this IS Niyana, then yes"

"Why?" Daniel asked

"Niyana is said to have very advanced technology that could defend itself against the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra have only learned of itsexistence a short time ago"

"How come the Asgard said there was no life forms?" Daniel asked

"Niyana is said to have had very advanced shielding" she said witha slight shrug

"I believe we should go attempt to rescue Colonel Carter" Teal'c said gathering up their stuff

* * *

"What is this place?" 

"The marriage hut" Sari said glancing around "I have not been in herein many years"

Ten'ak looked around "I believe you will be comfortable" he said turning to leave "By the way, There are four guards surrounding the hut" he said "Any attempts to escape would be useless"

The two women nodded

He smiled and left.

* * *

"Teal'c, we are only about five minutes away, let's wait until it gets dark, thats only about thirty minutes" Lena urged 

Teal'c nodded reluctantly and followed her back into the safety of the small forest.

* * *

Kayan frowned and grabbed his long distance communicator "Garwin? This is Kayan"

* * *

Jack could barely resist doing a victory dance. The Tok'ra guy, Kay, right, had dectected naquadah in three humans on the planet. In all probability, acoording to the Tokra, it would be:The Tok'ra lady, Teal'c and SAM!

* * *

"It's time" Lena whispered

The two men nodded and together they all creeped out of the forest

* * *

"What's going on?" Sari cried as the sounds of bodies falling could be heard 

"I think we are being rescued" Sam said quietly

"By whom?"

"My friends I told you about earlier"

Footsteps got closer and the door burst open

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c cried

"Teal'c" Sam whispered hugging him

"Sam!

"Daniel" she said hugging him

"And who is this?" Sam asked looking at Lena

"I am Lena of the Tok'ra"

"I don't sense a symbiote" Sam said curiously

"My symbiote Iana died recently"

"I'm sorry" Sam said

"And who is this?" Daniel asked mimicking Sam's words but pointing to Sari

"This is Sari" Sam said drawing her forward "Sari, this is Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Lena"

"Glad to meet you" she said shyly

"We better get going-"

"Well, well, well Samantha. You forgot to tell me about your little friends" a voice called from the doorway

They turned to see Ten'ak pointing a zat at Sam...

* * *

I should just kill that guy, he's really annoying! 

so, like, PLEASE review!


	20. Free

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl (oh, thanks, fixed now!), pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude (301), PantherGoddess, primax (It was Sam's) Legolas0 (lol) , Jennyvre Moss (thanks!) and pink-panther32 for reviewing!

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"We better get going-"

"Well, well, well Samantha. You forgot to tell me about your little friends" a voice called from the doorway

They turned to see Ten'ak pointing a zat at Sam...

_And now the continuation...

* * *

_

"Ten'ak" Sam managed to choke out

Ten'ak ignored her

"Ten'ak!"

Withour looking at her, he raised his arm and zatted her Everyone looked helplessly at the grl on the floor

He looked back at Sam 'I have no quarrel with your friends" he said calmly "When Sari wakes up, I will have her tell me where the crystals are. I'll unbury the chapp'ai and let them home"

"But not me"

He shook his head

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Daniel asked staring pointedly at the man

"I am Ten'ak"

"And... why won't let you let Sam go?"

"He thinks he's in love with me" Sam said before he could speak

"Silence!" Ten'ak ordered turning his attention to her

As soon as he looked away, Teal'c promptly produced his zat'nik'itel and shot him

Sam stared at the fallen figure then at Sari who was stirring. She and Lena hurried over and helped Sari sit up

"What happened?" she began to ask when she saw her brother on the floor. She let out a muffled scream and started to run to her brother.

Sam grabbed her arm "Sari, no, we have to go"

Sari looked at her "I can't go with you" she said slowly

"Can you stay?" Sam demanded, "What will happen to you?"

Sari looked around helplessly "I'll probably be either banished or I'll be sold" she stopped "or I could be put to death"

"Come with us" Sam urged

"My family-"

"You said yourself-"

"Sam, you have to let her decide on her own" Daniel insisted

Everyone looked at the girl

Sari looked away "Could I say bye to my mam?" she asked

Sam looked over at Teal'c "Could we-"

Teal'c nodded

"Let's go"

Everyone left except Teal'c who quickly bound the man up then followed the group

* * *

"Mama"

The lady tensed "Sari?" she whispered looking around the small room "Where are you?"

"At the window" came the whispered reply

"I'm coming out" her mother whispered hurrying out of the room

* * *

Kayan gently piloted the cloaked ship to the ground within a small clearing in a forest a few minutes away from the village.

* * *

"My Sari!" she cried clapsing her arms around her young daughter

"Mam!"

"What are you doing out of the hut?" her mother asked pushing her away gently "Your father and brother are very angry with you"

"I'm leaving Mam"

The lady stared at her "What do you mean?" she asked

"Samantha has escaped. You know Ten'ak and Papa will be angry with me. They will most likely order my death"

The lady bit her lip, tears running down her face "Sari, please" she begged "I'm sure your father-"

"Mam, you know that is not true"

She broke into sobs "Where will you go?" she managed to get out

"I'm going to Earth"

"I'll never see you again will I?"

Sari shook her head, too choked to speak

Lani checked her sobs "Sari, I love you and I'm so proud of you. Go and be happy. I'll love you forever and I will never, ever forget you"

"I love you too Mam" Sari said with one last hug

Lani kissed her then hurried off only stopping to look back and blow her a kiss.

Sari choked back a sob and went to join SG-1 and Lena

* * *

Kayan ringed himself out only to face several people, most them armed with zats. Only problem there was, was that they were all suppose to be dead..

"Lena?" he questioned incredously

"Kayan? What are you doing here?"

"The Nynian technology"

"Umm, we don't have time for that right now" Daniel said nervously

"Lena?"

"We've made some enemies" Lena said cryptically "Ugana is only about three days from here, can't you drop us off there and then come back?"

"Would you please explain?" he asked

"It's a long story" Sam began…

* * *

Ten'ak was waken up by two very frightened men "Sir?"

"Iuka?" he asked sitting up "Why am I bound?"

"The prisoner has escaped, along with your sister"

Ten'ak stared at him, fury flashing across his face

* * *

"Ok, so some mad guy isout there hunting for Samantha?"

"Yes"

Kayan sighed "Alright, all aboard" he said "Step closer now"

The golden glow of the rings surrounded them and transported them onto the ship

Sari clung to Sam "Where are we?" she whispered

"Safe" Sam assured her smoothing her hair

"Kayan, I must say you have impecable timing" Lena said as he powered up the ship

He smiled at her "Indeed" he said as the ship began to rise

Sari stared at the huge window "Sam, there's Ten'ak" she whispered

The whole village appeared to be right below them

"Better wave good-bye kid" Sam whispered "I doubt you'll ever see it again"

Sari waved blindly for a moment then collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"Garwin? This is Kayan, I am taking a detour from my misson. I am dropping off Lena, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Carter and a girl by the name of Sari off at Ugana"

* * *

Jack had been heading towards been when the Stargate activated and the sirens went off. Cursing the 'gate under his breath, he reluctantly headed for the control room

"It's the Tok'ra sir"

"Oh fer cryin' out loud" he muttered "What is it?"

"Audio transmission sir"

"Play it"

"This is Latas of the Tok'ra"

"O'Neill speaking"

"We have found your comrades"

Jack stared at the speaker "I beg your pardon?"

"We have found Dr. Jackson, the Jaffa, Colonel Carter as well as our operative"

Jack looked over at Walter who was grinning ear to ear "When will they be home?" he asked unsteadily

"Our operative will drop them off at a nearby planet, they will return by Stargate. It tis around three of your days"

"Are they ok?"

"Yes"

Jack resisted the urge to start screaming with delight "Thank you so much Lanta"

"Latas" a frost voice corrected

"Right, thank you"

The gate deactivated and the whole room broke into cheers

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hope ya liked it!


	21. Home again

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl (oh, thanks, fixed now!), pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, janissima, BookWork37 (I hope you vacation is going well!) primax, PantherGoddess and Jennyvre Moss for reviewing!_ **Thanks for taking the time to review!**

_

* * *

_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"Better wave good-bye kid" Sam whispered "I doubt you'll ever see it again"

Sari waved blindly for a moment then collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

- - - - -

"Our operative will drop them off at a nearby planet, they will return by Stargate. It tis around three of your days"

"Are they ok?"

"Yes"

The gate deactivated and the whole room broke into cheers

**_And now the continuation..._**

_

* * *

_

_**At the SGC...**_

The days dragged by slowly for General O'Neill. The staff spent their time decorating th bland walls of the SGC with banners and balloons and the kitchen staff even baked several cakes and added a huge supply of blue jello

**_On the Tok'ra ship..._**

The time seemed to fly except for at night when Sari sobbed herself to sleep.

Lena and Daniel were teasing each other like old friends and Teal'c 'updated' Sam on what had happened during her time away. Sari spent most of her time sitting next to Kayan, just staring out the 'window' at hyperspace.

_13 hours before their arrival_

Sam excused herself from a game of Twenty Questions which the others were playing...

"Hey Sari, you ok?"

She looked up "I betrayed my family Sam! My family!"

"You said they probably would have killed you!"

She looked away

"Sari, if you'd like, Kayan IS going back, he could take you home" Sam began slowly

Her head snapped up "Really?"

Sam looked down. Believe it or not, she had grown very attached to the young girl

Sari studied her "Why are you sad?"

"I've grown found of you" Sam admitted

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Sari gave her a quick hug then wandered off to think

* * *

_12 hours until Sam is home, 12 hours till she'll be home! One and Eleven hours left until.. only 12 hours left! And 12 hours until-_

_Knock Knock_ "Uhh, sir?" came a moment later.

Jack quickly pulled his legs on the desk and sat up like a proper military General was, not that he was one...

"Enter!"

Walter entered "The papers you requested sir"

Jack scanned them briefly "Thank you Walter" he said with a smile

He nodded and left

_-she'll be home..._

_

* * *

_

"We are there"

With that simple announcement, chaos began on the ship

"Where's my bag?"

"I can't find my GDO!"

"Hey, there's my granola bar I was eating yesterday!"

Everyone turned to stare at Daniel who was happily munching on it

"What?" he demanded

They shrugged and turned back to their various tasks

Sari pulled Sam aside "I want to stay with you"

"You don't want to go home?" Sam clarified

"I want to go to Earth"

Sam hugged her tightly and then went to inform Kayan of Sari's decision.

_5 minutes later_

"Sari, before you go, could you please tell me where you buried the crystals?" Kayan asked "I might have to use the Stargate"

Sari nodded "They are buried around the star device. Sam calls it a 'DHD'. Be careful, they are only a few inches under"

He smiled "It will turn alright in the end" he said softly "When I was eleven, the Goa'uld killed my parents. The Tok'ra took me in. My friends considered me a traitor for joining the Tok'ra"

"But I'm not going to be a Tok'ra"

He bit his lip. She looked so honestly confused it was amusing"My point was is that it will be ok in the end"

She gave him a tentative smile "Thank you Kayan"

He nodded "Now off with you" he said gesturing to the ring room where everyone one else was assembled

"Ready?" he asked

They all nodded

He entered the correct code and the rings carried them away.

* * *

"INCOMING WORMHOLE!" 

With that, all SG members filed into the gate room

"It's SG-1 IDC sir" Walter said trimpuhantly

"Open it!" he ordered running down the stairs and into the gate room

The event horizon ripped as one, two, three, four and then five people entered. The gate dissengaged

"SG-1" Jack began

"WELCOME HOME!" he cried charging up the ramp. Lena and Sari stepping away, alarmed

"T-Buddy" he said slapping him on the back

"It is good to see you as well O'Neill"

"Space monkey!"

Daniel rolled his eyes but accepted the hug offered

"Carter" Jack began

She looked at him "I'm home"

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug "Don't ever do that again" he whispered into her ear

"Yes sir" she said pulling away

"Welcome home Colonel"

"It's good to be back sir"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long debriefing"

"Oh yeah"

"And who are these two ladies?"

Sam smiled "This is Sari. Sari helped me escape"

"Escape?" he asked suddenly looking concerned

"I'll explain later" she said

"And this is Lena" Daniel said

"Colonel O'Neill, I have heard much of you" she said clearly extending her hand

"And I of you" he said gallantly

"You have no idea who I am do you?" she said amused

"The name rings a bell"

"I was perhaps introduced to you as Iana of the Tok'ra"

"You are a snake head?" he asked astonished "You are just a kid!"

"16!"

"So?"

She sighed "I do not currently have a symbiote"

"Ahh" he said brightly"Well, we have cake, so cake first then a shower then a debriefing?"

"Sounds great sir"

He smiled "Let's go!"

* * *

SAM is HOME!

Like it? PLEAse review!


	22. Whoops

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl (oh, thanks, fixed now!), pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42,__GwynapNuddsMistress__, primax, Legolas0, PantherGoddess for reviewing!  
_**Thanks for taking the time to review!**_

* * *

_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"Ahh" he said brightly"Well, we have cake, so cake first then a shower then a debriefing?"

"Sounds great sir"

He smiled "Let's go!"

**_And now the continuation..._**

_

* * *

_

_An hour later..._

Carter excused herself from the party and hurried into SG-1's locker room. Quickly stripping, she turned on the water onto WARM and settled herself into a nice, long shower...

_20 minutes later..._

Jack suddenly remembered the Tok'ra's message to her. Glancing around the room, he soon ascertained she wasn't there. Figuring she was probably done with her shower, he headed towards her lab

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_SO tired_ she thought "_maybe I'll just sit down"_ she said softly sliding down to the bottom of the shower _perfect_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

"Hellooooooo" Jack began walking into her lab. He blinked. It was empty.

"Carter?" he tried

He peeked under the desk

_Locker room I bet_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

**Commissary**

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked searching through the crowds of people filling the commissary

"I am uncertain" Teal'csaid "However, both Sari and Lena wish to wash themselves then retire for the night

"It's only 4:00"

"They are in need of rest"

"Right, ok, I'll show them where the locker room is and how to use the showers"

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Jack stepped into the locker room to find it nice and steamy

"CARTER?" he called

Silence meet him

"Carter, are you in here?"

He didn't hear anything but the sound of the shower running

"Must have forgotten to turn it off" he muttered walking over and turning the timer to off

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

She had been in a nice, drowsy state of slumber when some IDIOT turned off her water. That was just not right

"HEY!" she protested

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

Jack froze "Carter?"

Silence

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"What?"

"I called you like three times!"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry sir"

He shrugged

"Did you need something sir?" she asked

"It can wait until you are... dressed"

"Ahh, well, do you mind..."

"Oh, no" he said quickly exiting the room

She grinned and grabbed her towel

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

Daniel entered the Locker room

"Ok, you-"

"DANIEL!"

He looked behind him to see a towel clad Sam

"Oh my, Sam, I'm so sorry" he began

"Just go!" she cried

"But-"

"Leave the girls, GO!"

He fled

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

Jack had barely made it to the elevator when he heard a scream and a very red Daniel came running out

"Lucky son of a gun" he muttered pressing 28

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_3O minutes later..._

With Sari and Lena both happily resting, Sam decided to take the opprotunity to visit her CO. Hurrying through the halls, she arrived at his door a few minutes later.

Jack looked up at the knock "Come in" he called

Carter walked in looking much better then she had several hours ago. "What did you want to tell me sir?" she asked shaking her head slightly. Water droplets flew everywhere

_A lot of thing..._

"Umm, your dad isn't feeling so hot"

"Sir?"

Jack winced "I meant the Tok'ra say your dad is rather ill. They think you should drop by for a visit"

Sam' face went white

"You can go tomorrow if Doc Fraiser gives you the O.K"

"Thank you sir" she said gatefully

They stared at each other for several minutes

"Carter.." Jack began

"UNSCHDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

Jack sighed "It's probably Anise checking in... AGAIN!" he grumbled heading to the control room

"Again sir?"

"She's been calling us every day pratically"

"Ahh"

"Who is it Walter?" he asked

"It's the Tok'ra sir"

"Open the iris"

It spun opened and two Tok'ra walked through holding a stretcher

"Dad" Sam whispered

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_Ok, fluff is coming up!_

_The bathrooms at UCI Irvine are run on a timer.. I copied their rooms..._

_SO PLEASE review!_


	23. Resigning?

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl (oh, thanks, fixed now!), pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42,__GwynapNuddsMistress__, primax, Legolas0, PantherGoddess for reviewing!  
_**Thanks for taking the time to review!**_

* * *

_

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"It's the Tok'ra sir"

"Open the iris"

It spun opened and two Tok'ra walked through holding a stretcher

"Dad" Sam whispered

**_And now the continuation..._**

_

* * *

_

Jacob looked up "Sam?" he asked incredously

She ran into the gate room, barely hearing Jack call for a medical team.

Jacob grabbed her in a bear hug "We all thought you were dead"

"Good to see you Dad" she said squeezing him back

Janet and her team walked in "What's the matter?" she asked gesturing

Selmac took control "He was badly injured. The Tok'ra warned us that our current planet is under attack and advised us to come here"

"Why not go to your other base?" Jack asked joining them

"We had hoped that we could borrow your Goa'uld healing device. It is imperative that we return to our mission"

"Uhh, sure" Sam said after a quick glance at Jack

Janet helped the other Tok'ra carry the injured man to the infirmary

_**30 minutes later...**_

"The son of a bit-"

"Dad.." Sam scolded

"Are you ok?" he asked looking deep into her eyes

"Yeah, granted I was scared out of my mind but yeah"

"Don't ever do that again Sammie"

"I won't Dad"

He hugged her again "Jack was pretty worried" he commented

"Daddddddd"

"He was!"

"Dad, please-"

"Sam, I think it's time you put the rules behind-"

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Jacob snapped

The two Tok'ra men stepped in "Selmac, we must be going"

"Jacob's daughter has just returned from the dead" Selmac argued "Can we not give him more time"

"You know we can not"

Jacob was obviously struggling not to blow up

"It's ok Dad" she assured him "Visit whenever you can"

He sighed

* * *

"Chevron five encoded" 

"And if I ever see that T guy I'm gonna kill him" Jacob warned

"T guy?" Jack questioned

"Chevron six encoded!"

"The guy who kidnapped her"

"WHAT?"

"Chevron seven locked!"

The Tok'ra men went through quickly

"Good bye Sam, see you soon" he said kissing her cheek

"Bye Dad"

"Take care of her Jack" he ordered before going through

"DAD!" she cried as the gate deactivated

Jack turned to face her "KIDNAPPED?"

"Long story sir"

"Oh I have all day"

"Sir, I'd rather wait until our debriefing"

He looked at his watch "Get the girls" he ordered "That starts now"

* * *

"Is he mad at me?" Sari whispered as they entered the briefing room 

"No!" Sam assured her

"Are we all ready?" Jack asked.

Silence

"Good, Sam, why don't you start?"

"On our visit to 946-928 to test for Naqudah, it began to flood. We quickly dialed home. I was about to enter when I was struck with some object, most likely a tree"

Jack winced

"I woke up and Sari" she said giving the girl a warm smile "Took care of me"

Jack nodded approvingly at her

"Anyhow I was dying supposedly-"

"DYING?"

"Something was the matter" she said calmly "Sari offered to help me ascend, I refused, then she decided to help me find the 'mythical' technology left by another race, so with the help of Ten'ak and Sari, we found it"

"Obviously not mythical" Jack put in

"We finally got in. Ten'ak turned on a shielding device around the time the Asgard supposedly showed up. Anyhow to make a long story short, I found a sarcohagus and was made well"

"Lucky you"

Sam glared at him and continued "During my stay uhh" she stopped and looked at Sari "Maybe you should leave the room" she said kindly

"Say it like it was Sam" Sari whispered

She nodded "Her brother fell in love with me"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not that bad sir!" she said slightly hurt

"Oh, I know" Jack assured her

"I uhh.. didn't return his sentiments like he hoped so he-"

"kidnapped her sir" Sari said "He locked her up in a small room and refused to let her go. He even tried to force himself on her once"

Jack looked shocked

Sari continued "and I helped him" she paused, her whole body trembling "I made her stay there, I tried to convince her to stay freely, I could have let her go but I didn't"

Sam slipped out of her chair and went next to her "Sari, you are just a kid, ok? you love your brother, you really thought he meant what he said"

"I still could have stopped him"

Sam shook her head "No" she said firmly. She looked at Jack "I umm, had a breakdown which lead me to a bad cough. Sari fixed me up and even sneaked me out for a bath. Later, when I tried to escape, she tried to help me escape at the risk of HER life. Because of this, she was locked up with me"

"You forgot to mention, when you escaped, you could have made it" she said softly "She gave up her freedom to save me from Ten'ak"

"Then Daniel and Teal'c rescued us and the Tok'ra showed up with a ship and we all went home, the end"

Jack stared at her for a long moment "Daniel?"

"We went to the planet, blew the weapon and was promptly captured by a super solider. Lena helped us escape from our cell. We managed to hide until we landed above Niyana" he stopped to take a breath "which was Sam's planet you know. We blew the ship and escaped. We landed, hiked to the village, freed Sam and as she said, we went home"

"He saved me from a fate worse then death" Lena said solmenly pointing to Daniel

Daniel blushed and looked away

Jack just stared at the table "Wow" he said a moment later "These are going to be some interesting reports! Dismissed"

* * *

**_Jack's office_**

Jack sat staring at his desk like it contained the answer to life _He even tried to force himself on her once _Jack flinched at that. Who knew how bad it had really been. _I love her, ok? _Jack opened his top drawer and pulled out a thin folder. Inside was a variety of forms. He picked up one and frantically began scribbling answers on it...

_15 minutes later_

Jack stared at the completed form. He loved this program, could he really give it up? Before he could change his mind, he strode and faxed a copy to the President. He carried it back and tossed it back into the drawer _Now, to ask her..

* * *

_

"Mr President?" a voice asked "This came for you"

Henry Hayes scanned the paper. The title of the form? **Resgination from the USAF **and the name Jonathan O'Neill filled boldly in. "HE CAN'T RESIGN!"

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! Hope you liked this chapter! 

PLEASE revieW!


	24. Because

_

* * *

_

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1** _

15 minutes later

Jack stared at the completed form. He loved this program, could he really give it up? Before he could change his mind, he strode and faxed a copy to the President. He carried it back and tossed it back into the drawer Now, to ask her..

* * *

"Mr President?" a voice asked "This came for you" 

Henry Hayes scanned the paper. The title of the form? **Resignation from the USAF** and the name _Jonathan O'Neill_ filled boldly in. "HE CAN'T RESIGN!"

**And now the continuation...**

_

* * *

_

_96, 97, 98 99, 100, 1, 2, 3-_

The RED telephone rang

Jack lifted it up "Hello?"

"Yes Mr. President, you read it right"

In Washington D.C the President was staring at the phone "Why?"

"I stated my reasons"

"PERSONAL doesn't cut it"

"It does to me"

"Jack, give me something to go on. You are one of the most important men in this galaxy! We can't let you go!"

"Mr. President, I've sacrificed a lot for this country. I think it's time it gave me something back"

"WHY are you resigning?"

Jack gripped the phone tightly "I'm in love with Colonel Carter"

Silence

"Mr. President?"

"Why not just have Colonel Carter transfered to a civilian post?"

"Sir?"

"If she'll give up her rank, I'll allow her to remain on SG-1. She can even continue to lead it"

"I'd rather not sacrifice he-"

"Jack, talk to the girl!"

"_OFF WORLD ACTIVATION"_

"I'll have to get back to you" he said hanging up the phone

Henry Hayes hung up and handed the form to his aide "Fax this to Colonel Carter" he ordered

* * *

_Ding!_

Sam looked up. She hadn't been expecting a fax. She was about to go get it, when Daniel sauntered in "Hey Sam!" he said cheerfully

"Daniel" she said with a smile "How's it going?"

"Umm, pretty well. Lena is trying to figure what the heck she is going to do and Sari seems to only want to sleep. I have absolutely no translating work to do so... you?"

"I have over a months work projects to catch up on"

The ding sounded, reminding her about the fax

"Could you bring that over?" she asked typing rapidly

Daniel grabbed it "Here ya go" he began when something caught his attention. He scanned it rapidly. He paled "Uhh, Sam, here" he said handing it to her "I gotta go, talk to you later"

She held up the sheet of paper and read it. Her eyes widened

* * *

"Sam! I was wondering, could I see your wor-" 

"Not right now Sari" she said brushing past her

She hurried through the halls and knocked on the door "Sir?"

"Enter"

As she burst in, he held up a hand "SG-9 just contacted me earlier, that's all"

"You're retiring?"

"What?"

Sam tossed the piece of paper on his desk "When were you going to tell us?" she asked, hurt in her voice

"Carter-"

"RESIGNING?"

"Carter-"

"Which one is it sir?"

"I messed up, it was suppose to be retire-" he stopped "Carter, what's the deal?"

"You are going to become a civilian?" she asked "I thought you loved-"

"I do!"

"Then why resign?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

They both started.

Carter was the first to speak "Oh"

"Yeah"

"Sir-"

"Carter..."

She looked at him

He sighed "I don't know how to do this. I guess we are suppose to date and stuff but hell, we already know everything we ever wanted to know about each other"

"And?" she whispered

He sighed again and dropped on one knee "Will you marry me?"

She looked over at the piece of paper and then at him "I uhh"

"Say yes"

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask

"My knee is hurting"

She laughed "Sir, I'd love to marry you"

He stood up "I have to call the President" "I have to get back to my lab" they said simutaneously

Jack nodded "Dismissed"

She smiled and hurried off.

* * *

Lena knocked timidly 

"Enter"

She opened the door "General O'Neill" she began

"Lena" he said giving her a smile "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize"

"For what?" he asked curiously

"For leading Dr. Jackson and Teal'c into danger"

"You were the Tok'ra spy!"

"Yes"

"It turned out alright"

"Still-"

"Lena, if it wasn't for you, Carter would have been stranded on that planet, Anubis would be alive and Daniel and Teal'c dead"

She looked down "Still-"

"Lena, look at me"

She looked up slowly

He gave her a quick smile "I'm thanking you from the bottom of my heart"

She gave him a little smile "I would also like to return home"

He nodded "Whenever you want"

"I'll depart tomorrow, if it's alright"

He nodded

She smiled "Alright, thank you sir" and with that she slipped out of the room

* * *

"Sari?" 

She looked up "Teal'c" she said giving him a small smile

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Daniel Jackson to come and help me get some food" she explained

"I believe Daniel Jackson will be unable to help you. He is most busy helping some friends"

She sighed and looked longingly at the commissary "Thank you" she whispered

"Would you accept my assistance?"

"Gladly"

OoOoOo

"What is that?"

"It is called Pizza"

"Does it taste good?"

"Indeed"

She grabbed two slices and continued "What is that?"

"Pie and the Tau'ri are very fond of it"

"May I have some?"

He cut her a piece

"Thank you"

He quickly selected his own meal then escorted her to a table

They ate in silence

"Does Sam love Sir?"

He cocked his head "Sir?"

"You call him O'Neill, Daniel Jackson calls him Jack, and most everyone else calls him General or Sir"

He chewed thoughtfully for a moment "Indeed"

"Why don't they become attached?"

"It is forbidden on Earth"

She contemplated that "Then how does this race sustain its population?"

"I do not understand"

"How can they have offspring if they can't reproduce"

Teal'c swallowed hard "It is only people who work here who can not become attached"

"Why?"

"It is a rule"

"A foolish one"

"Indeed"

* * *

"Daniel?" 

He looked up "Lena" he said with a welcoming smile "Come in" he invited pushing papers off a chair so she could sit down

"I told to General O'Neill"

"About what?" he asked pushing up his glasses

"About returning home"

His hand stopped mid-air "You what?"

"I'm leaving"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why?"

"What could I do on Earth? I am not a scientist, nor am I a part of your military. I know only one other language, Goa'uld and-" she stopped

"Do you want to stay?"

* * *

Fluff enough? What do you think about Lena staying? Come on, help me out people, maybe I should make her older, oh I don't know.. need ideas about her and Daniel? romance? no..? 

oh well.. thanks for reading this chapter!

and.. PLEASE review!


	25. Meeting Ten'ak again

_**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Thanks, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Legolas0: If I may ask, why do you want her to have a another'snake' for, PantherGoddess: thanks, wolflets: devious...primax: thanks, BookWorm37: thank you ma'am! 7 kids? cool, kathgrr: thanks! **for reviewing!**  
_**

* * *

**

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1** _

"I'm leaving"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why?"

"What could I do on Earth? I am not a scientist, nor am I a part of your military. I know only one other language, Goa'uld and-" she stopped

"Do you want to stay?"

**_And now the continuation..._**

_

* * *

_

She was silent

"Lena? Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know"

"You can stay if you want"

"But what would I DO Daniel? I can't just sit around for the rest of my life" "And the Tok'ra are need of hosts" she added quietly

"Don't go"

"Why Daniel? Why?"

* * *

"Mr. President, I'd like to ask a favor of you" 

"Yes?"

"Let me resign"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not going to ask Colonel Carter to sacrifice her career for me. I've had a full career"

"Jack, this is a military operated base, we need to have a-"

"Then why the brief stint with Dr. Weir?"

"Jack-"

"Mr. President..."

"So... what do you want? me to leave you in control of the program?"

"As a civilian" Jack added

He sighed "I'm going to have to think about this Jack"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"I-" 

She smiled "Why Daniel?"

"I-" he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The man who speaks 23 languages can only say a single letter" she teased

"Lena, you-I, umm, I think"

She giggled "How old are you Daniel?"

"35" he admitted "19 years difference"

"15"

"What?"

"If you knew my correct age it'd be 15"

"WHAT?"

"Daniel, I'm 20"

He looked up "Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really"

"You shouldn't"

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Today is my birthday"

"So you are 17?"

"21"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You might have seen me a threat. At 16, I wasjust a teenager who happens to be a Tok'ra"

"You couldn't trust me?"

"I didn't know!"

"I actually meant about your birthday" he said a moment later

She shrugged "The Tok'ra don't celebrate birthdays"

"Do you WANT to go back to the Tok'ra"

She looked at the ground

"Lena?"

"No" she whispered

"Why?"

"I would have to become a host. I can't handle that right now, all the memories of Iana, feelings, I-I can't go through that again right now"

"Youd would HAVE too?"

"The Tok'ra aren't going to want to keep around a young girl who is perfectly capable of becoming a host indefinetly"

* * *

"Jack?"

"Mr. President?"

"You can try it. However, if it doesn't work out, you WILL be replaced"

"Yes sir" he said outwardly calm, inwardly dancing

* * *

"You don't believe me" 

He bit his lip "It just seems really... providental that you happen to be 5 years older then we all though"

"I understand" she was quiet for a moment"How old was Sha're?"

"19"

"I see"

"I was years younger"

"Contact the Tok'ra. Ask Garwin"

"Isn't Jacob coming back soon?"

"Selmac did say something about visiting his daughter"

"Ok, I'll wait till then"

She smiled at him

"Happy Birthday Lena"

* * *

"Carter" 

"Carter, can you meet me in my office in oh.. 10 minutes?"

She adjusted the phone "Yeah"

"Ok, well uhh, bye"

She smiled and hung up

* * *

Sari smiled. Teal'c was a nice companion. He was quiet but thoughtful. 

"Where will I stay on Earth?" she asked

"I am unsure. Probably in this facility for a while"

She sighed "I was hoping to see Earth"

"Perhaps O'Neill will allow me to show you around"

"I'd like that"

* * *

"WE HAVE PERMISSION!"

Sam stared at her CO wondering secretly if he had gone mad

"To get married!"

She screamed and threw her arms around him

* * *

"Janet!" 

The petite doctor spun around to see her best friend and favorite CO pratically dancing

"Alien virus?" she asked gathering her supplies "What happened?"

"No, we're fine" Sam assured her "We just wanted to let you know that we are engaged"

"Get me a-" she began turning to her nurse when Sam grabbed her

"I'm FINE Janet"

Janet nodded "Sure you are" she said soothingly

* * *

Kayan piloted the ship next to the Stargate. Ringing himself out, he found himself facing one veryangry man...

* * *

SO.. YOU like I hope... if it seems to 'goofy', it will straighten out.. later... and this really is ending!

PLEASE review!


	26. Dad wants to see you

_**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Thanks, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, PantherGoddess: did I say that? wolflets: lol! primax,BookWorm37, Amanda-rocks: lots! thanks **for reviewing! Oh, yeah, this is a lot longer then usual!**_

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"Janet!"

The petite doctor spun around to see her best friend and favorite CO pratically dancing

"Alien virus?" she asked gathering her supplies "What happened?"

"No, we're fine" Sam assured her "We just wanted to let you know that we are engaged"

"Get me a-" she began turning to her nurse when Sam grabbed her

"I'm FINE Janet"

Janet nodded "Sure you are" she said soothingly

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - **

Kayan piloted the ship next to the Stargate. Ringing himself out, he found himself facing one very angry man...

_And now the conclusion..._

**

* * *

**

Kayan stared the man "Who are you?" he demanded 

"Where is Samantha? Who are you?"

Kaya produced a zat "I asked you first, who are you?"

"I am Ten'ak"

Kayan's face revealed disgust "You are the man who held Colonel Carter captive"

"Samantha was mine! My family saved her, she belongs to us now!"

Kayan ignored him "Go, or I swear I'll shoot you"

Ten'ak stared him "Take me to her" he begged

"No"

The answer infuriated him. He lunged only to fall to the ground... zatted twice

* * *

"You're fine" 

Sam and Jack both rolled their eyes "I told you so" Sam couldn't help but taunt

"So what's this about an engagement?" she asked

"The President is placing me as CIVILIAN leader of this facility" Jack began

Janet looked up, her eyes sparkling "Sam, that's great!"

She nodded, a big smile on her face

"When's the wedding?"

* * *

Kayan hurried through the temple as fast as he could.The two Tok'ra ships were due to arrive shortly. He entered the room and just stopped. "Wow"

* * *

"Daniel Jackson?" A scandilized voice asked 

Daniel and Lena pulled away and looked guiltily at the two figures in the doorway

"Uhh, Teal'c, this isn't what it looks like" Daniel began while Lena hastily fixed her hair and tried to look innocent

"Quite the contrary... I believe it was whatit looked to be" he said gravely

"No, I meant..." he sighed "I, Teal'c..."

"Do you not wish me to inform Colonel Carter and General O'Neill of this... incident" he asked

Lena looked over at Daniel, some alarm in her eyes

Daniel smiled at her then looked backed at Teal'c "I uh-"

"I was merely trying to make you 'squirm' as you Tau'ri say Daniel Jackson" he said with a twinkle in his eye

"Oh"

* * *

"Am I invited?" 

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Sam asked elbowing her gently

"YES!"

They grinned at each other, raising their eyebrows in some sort of secret communication

"Carter?" Jack asked curiously "What's going on?"

"We uh.." she stopped "Well, it's hard to explain sir, we-" she laughed "We made a bet about four years ago about you and I" she stopped again and smiled at Janet "and we promised to have each other as our maids of honor"

"Ahh"

* * *

Getan of the Tok'ra piloted his ship next to the chapp'ai. Leaving the ship with several dozen Tok'ra's, they found a dead body, apparently having been 'zatted' to death...

* * *

"Teal'c, why was Daniel so ashamed to be caught 'chassin'?" Sari asked innocently 

Teal'c stopped and looked down at the innocent teen. Sweet sixteen she was indeed

"In the Tau'ri culture, they do not express emotions in front of other people unless nessessary" Teal'c began

"Why?"

Teal'c gave a slight shrug "It is the Tau'ri way"

Sari giggled and followed him down the hall

* * *

"Daniel..." Lena began turning to look at the handsome archeologist 

"Yes Lena?"

"I need to contact the Tok'ra"

"Why is that?"

"I have to explain my descision to the High Council and gather my belongings"

He sighed "When can you come back?" he asked

She shrugged and smiled at him "As soon as possible" she promised

* * *

"A month, Jack, is very reasonable, do you know how long it takes to cordinate a wedding? You have to send out invitations, rent a church-" 

'Who are you going to invite?" he asked "I mean, that's out of town"

"Mark"

He started at her "That's it?"

She paused "Well, yeah"

"So, why send invitations? We can just call him"

"A church..."

"Have it here"

"Shopping..."

"We all have tuxs and suits"

"WEDDING dress... bridesmaid dresses"

"Cassie has her prom dress and I have a dress, matching color" Janet put in

"TICKETS for Mark, Lynne and the kids to fly out..."

Jack grinned "The Air Force has a jet.. departs day after tomorrow"

"Ok.. Dad!"

Jack paused "Ok.. well, we'd have to cordinate with ol' Jake but other then that..."

* * *

"A WEEK?" 

Sam smiled triumphantly at Jack "He thinks it's crazy too"

"I think it's sweet" Lena put in

"HA!"

Daniel looked over at Lena then quickly switched sides" I agree with Jack"

Teal'c and Sari peeked in "Hello" Sari said shyly

"Teal'c, a wedding, in a week, what do you think?" Jack asked

"Will this ceremony be for yourself and Colonel Carter or for Daniel Jackson and young Lena?" Teal'c asked

"WHAT?" Jack and Sam asked spinning around to look at Daniel

"TEAL'C!" Daniel cried

Jack stared at the young girl "Aren't you like.. 16?"

"21 today"

"And you are.. 35, Daniel?"

"Yes Jack"

"Isn't that a little..."

"Let me see... you and Sam are.. 15 years apart?"

Jack sighed "That's different..."

"Is not"

"Is too"

"No, it's not"

"Is too!"

"GUYS!" Carter called

They both started "Sorry" they apologized simutaneously

"Jack, I think, I REALLY think we should wait a while"Sam insisted gently

He sighed "A month..."

"Yes Jack, most people take at least three months"

He sighed again and pretended to weep

* * *

"I have found much technology. The Niyan girl that the Tau'ri have can help us with the translation" 

Getan nodded "I have three men unburying the chapp'ai and a man is replacing the crystals to the 'DHD' as the Tau'ri called it. We will need more men power.

"We must hurry" Kayan stressed "I was forced to use my za'niki'tel on one of the inhabitent"

"Fool" the word automatically left the other Tok'ra's lip. He quickly apologized and asked why

"He wished the return of Samantha Carter to him. I refused and he attacked me"

Getan gave a wry smile "You will have done Selmac a great favor" he said

"Getan! The chapp'ai is unburied" someone called

"Call the homeworld and ask the to send as many Tok'ra as they can spare" he ordered "The rest of you, help me with the technology in the temple"

* * *

Four days passed on Niyana. 

The Tok'ra had only seen of the inhabitents. An middle aged woman who claimed the man as hers. She asked with tears in her eyes why he had been killed. Kayan explained andthe woman bemoaned his obsession with 'that girl'. She asked after her daughter and left. Later they found out the village had been ready to kill them for the killing on the Anza's son but was stopped by the woman who threatended to kill herself.. and her unborn child...

They had removed much of the technological machines, leaving the saracohagus and some of the bigger pieces behind. Now ready to depart, they set off for their homeworld.

* * *

_**5 days later on Earth...**_

"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"

O'Neill was at Walter's side a moment later "Who is it?"

"The Tok'ra sir"

"Open it" he said heading into the gate room.

The iris opened and two Tok'ra came through that he had never seen before

"Hello..."

They stopped "General O'Neill. I am Kayan of the Tok'ra and this is Getan of the Tok'ra"

"Boys" Jack acknowledged "What can I do for you?"

"We..." Kayan began when the door opened again and several people filed in.

Kayan smiled and continued "We wish to see if Sari would come and visit us. We have need of her skills"

"How can I be of service?" the girl asked stepping forward

"We returned to Niyana and gathered much technology. We are, however, are unable to decipher the writing and..."

"I will go with you" Sari said

Everyone stared at her

"I can help there more then I can here" she explained "It won't take long..." she pleaded when she saw Jack start to shake his head

"I must return home as well. I must gather my things and say good bye to my friends" Lena said with a quick glance at Daniel who barely nodded

"We leave now" Getan said "Be so good and dial us home please"

Jack reluctantly gave the order

**_Three minutes later_**

Sari waved good bye and walked through a bit nervously with Kayan. Getan and Lena following more slowly

Upon exiting from the wormhole, Sari quickly glanced around

"Are you alright?" Kayan asked kindly. He was barely over 22 and could remember HIS first trip through the chapp'ai.

She nodded "It's so big" she whispered "And so much sand!"

He laughed "Come on, it's a bit of a hike to our 'home'"

She obediently followed.

The gate deactivated as Lena and Getan came through.

"Lena, are you engaged to Daniel Jackson?" he asked immediately

"Getan!"

"Well, are you?"

She was quiet "Yes" she finally said

"Does the High Council know?"

"No"

"You have the memories of Iana. I doubt they will look favorably on you leaving"

"That is their problem"

"Lena..."

"Getan, it's my life. I've dedicated seven years to the Tok'ra. I've been tortured, I've been through most adults my age have never been through! I deserve a chance at happiness!"

He sighed "The Tok'ra will miss you"

"And I them" she said as the rings carried her away

* * *

Two weeks dragged by on Earth. Jack and Sam had been busy planning the wedding. Dresses ordered, a floor decorated, Tickets bought for Mark and his family, inviting guests.. 

Daniel spent it moping around his lab, translating various artifacts...

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Daniel sprang out of his chair and dashed for the elevator. A few minutes later, he reached the gate room. He swiped his card and walked in only have arms thrown around his neck

"Lena!" he managed to rasp

"Daniel, oh how I've missed you!"

He gently disengaged her arms from his neck "I missed you to!"

"Where is Sari?" Jack asked

Lena's face clouded "She wishes to remain behind"

"What?" Sam and Jack asked simutaneously

"Sari has volunteered to become a host"

Sam and Jack both stared angrily at Kayan who had accompanied Lena through

"She has volunteered her services. The Tok'ra think it best that she first consult with you first"

"And..."

"She wishesColonel Carter and Teal'c to come and visit. And Jacob requests General O'Neill's presence"

Jack paled "Me?" he asked

"Indeed"

"For cryin' out loud" he muttered "Get geared up, we're off the see the Wizard!"

* * *

Ok... well, there ya have it.. hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE review! 


	27. Chapter 32

_**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Thanks! Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, PantherGoddess, wolflets: lol! StargateFan, primax, BookWorm37,_Questionablelight _**for reviewing! Oh, yeah, this is a lot longer then usual!**_

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"Sari has volunteered to become a host"

Sam and Jack both stared angrily at Kayan who had accompanied Lena through

"She has volunteered her services. The Tok'ra think it best that she first consult with you first"

"And..."

"She wishes Colonel Carter and Teal'c to come and visit. And Jacob requests General O'Neill's presence"

Jack paled "Me?" he asked

"Indeed"

"For cryin' out loud" he muttered "Get geared up, we're off the see the Wizard!"

_And now the continuation..._

**

* * *

**

Jacob and Sari meet them near the Stargate and escorted them the rest of the way. Sari refused to look or talk to anyone while Jacob sent evil looking glances Jack's way. Teal'c however followed Jack around like a shadow, barely departing from his side for a moment until they reached the rings. Immediately the rings landed them in the Tok'ra tunnels, Jacob pulled Jack one way and Sari slipped off another way. Sam followed Sari.

* * *

"Selmac!" Jack protested as he was pulled into a small room. 

Selmac took control "The host is preparing to give you a long lecture. I am attempting to calm him down"

"Go… Selmac"

* * *

"What do you want?" Sari asked without even looking behind her 

"To talk to you!"

She spun around "About what?"

Sam shrugged "You, your decision to join the Tok'ra, oh I don't know" she said ending sarcastically

Sari sighed, "Sam, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but, I am old enough to make my own decisions"

"Do you know what happens when you become a host?" Carter demanded

Sari nodded slowly

"You feel the feelings of the symbiote. You have to share your body, you go where the Tok'ra send you. You could be tortured; it's not a 'thing' you do on a whim. This could last for two hundred years! Then you die!"

Sari looked unmoved "I'm told you were a host for the Tok'ra for a brief time"

"Unwillingly"

"Was it horrible?"

Sam looked undecided "I think it could have been better, at the time I thought it was the worst thing that had ever had happened to me"

Sari looked up "You had strong feelings for a Tok'ra here"

"Mostly from the imprint that Jolinar left me"

"Martouf. You killed him in order that the Tok'ra could fix their zay'tarc problems."

"Sari..."

"Sam, I want to do this. The Tok'ra save my life and then I coud see Kay..." she stopped and turned away, blushing.

Sam grinned "NOW I see..." she teased

Sari groaned

* * *

"JACK!" 

Jack winced "Selmac, try harder!" he called

Jacob paced up and down the room "How dare you think about even marrying my daughter"

"Can't help it" Jack said "A beautiful, smart, rather funny, kind, caring, loving woman... who could resist that combo?"

Jacob looked a little mollified "Jack! That is my daughter"

"Yes Jacob, I know"

"Treat her right"

"I will"

Jacob produced a zat and shot him.

"Jacob!" Jack protested

"You hurt her and I'll do that twice"

"Thanks" Jack rasped trying to stand up but promptly falling back down. Jacob stepped over him and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"... you sure?" 

"Yes Sam"

Sam hugged her then quickly stepped back "Sari, the Tok'ra fixed your gate. We could dial home and try to see your Mom before..."

"What about Ten'ak?" she asked

"He is dead" a voice said from the doorway

"Kayan?" both woman asked surprised

"He attacked me. I'm sorry Sari" he said turning to the girl. He knew that they had been close before the arrival of one Samantha Carter.

Sari rapidly blinked backed tears "I guess it's for the best" she whispered "So I can go home?" she asked

Kayan almost imperceptibly stiffened but nodded briefly

"I can see my mother?"

He nodded again

"Will you go with me Sam?" she asked turning to her "And you Kayan?"

"I doubt your mother would welcome the murderer of her son" he said gently

She pouted

"I will come" he said softly

* * *

Jacob poked his head back in "I forgot to ask, when's the wedding going to be?" 

Jack groaned and sat up slowly "Two weeks" he gasped

"Mighty soon..." he commented

"We uhh.. started already"

He nodded "I figured you might have. How'd you get security clearance for Mark and his family?"

"Called in a few favors"

"Hmm..." and with that he was gone. As soon as Jacob was out of sight, Teal'c and Daniel walked in

"O'Neill, are you alright?"

"No T, I've been zatted"

Teal'c lifted him to his feet

"Jack, I wish I had brought my video camera"

"Daniel..." Jack began

"Fortunately my tape recorder was handy"

Jack listened in horror as the whole conversation was played over. He lunged at Daniel...

* * *

_**A day later...**_

Colonel Samantha Carter, Kayan and Sari exited the wormhole and headed for the village. Sari was reconcilled with both of her parents and the rest of the village. It was a bittersweet day for her and she wept bitterly when she had to leave.

"You can stay" Sam whispered. Kayan did his best to not show his emotion at the thought of her staying.

Sari sighed and looked over at her mother "No, I'm not needed her. My family will miss me, but I could come and visit sometimes...right?"

"Yeah" Sam said softly

"I'll return to the Tok'ra, if I'm allowed too" she said shyly turning to Kayan

"We will gladly accept you" he said sincerley

"Let's go home Sam"

* * *

Another week sped by quickly. Jack was dead set against Sari becoming a Tok'ra and insisted she stayed on base until she was 1000 sure about this. Mark and his family came up a week early and was staying in Daniel's apartment (who had moved in with Jack). Jacob arrived the same day as they did and they spent it bowling since there wasn't a zoo in Colorado Springs. Jack, Sam, Lynne and Teal'c all bowled a perfect 300. The day ended with pizza and games...

* * *

_"One week... to the wedding... gee, I can't wait..."_

"Jack, Stop. Now"

He paused "Why?"

"'Cause I asked you too"

He was quiet for a moment

"_Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream AND row..."_

"Jack!"

He smiled unrepentetly

"NOT that song"

_"Stargate... it's a great big world... with a great big woosh, we step inside to another world... we're talking Stargate... it's a crazy trip... you can go quite far and you don't need a car or even a ship..."_

"JACK!"

* * *

"I want to" 

Jack stared at her "Why?"

"I want to, you said you'd let me go if I was 1000 sure. I'm 1010 sure"

"WHY on Earth would you want to be a Tok'ra?"

"They don't live on Earth" she said

"I know that, but, Sari-"

"Jack, I'm sure"

He sighed "See you for the wedding?"

She nodded "Me AND my new Tok'ra"

He barely repressed a shudder "Can hardly wait" he said dryly

Sari rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room

He stared after her "Why the heck would anyone want to be a Tok'ra?" he muttered turning back to his files

* * *

One week to the wedding... 

Hoped ya liked it! This chapter may not be as good as usual... sorry, tired people write weird things! And it IS winding down...

REVIEW... PLEASE!


	28. Sir?

_**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Thanks! Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, PantherGoddess: Near! StargateFan, primax, BookWorm37 __**for reviewing! Oh, yeah, this is a lot longer then usual! Bookworm37: He was singing to Sam**_

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

He sighed "See you for the wedding?"

She nodded "Me AND my new Tok'ra"

He barely repressed a shudder "Can hardly wait" he said dryly

Sari rolled her eyes and slipped out of the room

He stared after her "Why the heck would anyone want to be a Tok'ra?" he muttered turning back to his files

_And now the continuation..._

**

* * *

**

Sari stepped through the gate, secretly nervous. She knew that once 'implanted', she would be 'stuck' until another host could be found. As she continued to hike her way, she was joined by Kayan

"Hello Sari"

"Hi" she said. There was silence for a few brief minutes "Why do the Tok'ra pick such sandy planets?" she asked

He paused "I am unsure" he admitted a moment later.

Silence...

"Sari, before you proceed with the implantation ceremony, there is something I must tell you"

"What?" she asked curiously

"The symbiote, Napaio, was my mate"

She stopped in her tracks "Your MATE?"

* * *

"So, this is where you work" Mark commented looking around "Where are all the telescopes?" 

"We uhh... aren't suppose to show them to visitors without special permisson" Sam tried, wondering for the seventh time if it had been wise to let Mark on base.

"Casey, William, keep your hands to yourself" Mark ordered

The eleven year old and seven year old both rolled their eyes "Yes Dad" they chorused

* * *

"Will that be a problem?" he asked, suddenly very worried 

She shook her head "No"

* * *

Sam was showing Lynne and Mark the reception room when Casey and William slipped out of the room 

"Casey, we wilz get into trouble!"

"It's will, not wilz, and so, who cares?"

"You're's suppose ta be mature"

"You're suppose TO be OBEDIENT" she shot back "Didn't Mom and Dad tell you to listen to me?"

"Well ya, but..."

"No but's, follow me"

* * *

"Lena" 

Lena looked up and tried to smile at the archeologist "Hello Daniel" she said softly

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned taking a seat next to her

"Nothing" she said hastily "This is just difficult" she said gesturing to a small tablet

He pushed the tablet away "No, Lena, what's the matter?"

She tried to stop the tears that came to her eyes "I don't know if this will work"

"What work?" he asked

"Us"

Daniel started "What is it?" he asked handing her a kleenex

"I... I... I miss my home, I miss the Tok'ra... I... I don't know if I'm ready to live on Earth Daniel, You said yourself it'd take time before I'd be able to live freely on Earth, tha'd I have to stay on here, maybe for years,I just..." she broke down sobbing

Daniel was now extremely pale, but gathering his wits, he picked her up and just held her

"I'm so sorry Daniel" she whispered, unconciously pronouncing it the way Sha're had. _"I'm so sorry Dan'yel"_

* * *

Casey and Will heard a guard shout at them and automatically ran

* * *

"I will return home with Sari after the festivities"

Daniel tightened his grip on her "Ok" he whispered huskily

"You aren't mad are you Daniel?" she asked

"No, no, I'm not mad"

She stroked his cheek "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too' he whispered back

* * *

"In here William!" Casey cried pulling him into the ventilation system. 

"Careful Case!" he hissed

* * *

"Mark, where are the kids?" 

Marki shrugged "They're over..." he turned and looked behind him "Well, they WERE!"

Sam hurried over to the phone "All personel, be on the lookout out for two children, if found, bring them to interogation room 4, repeat, all personel, watch for two children..."

* * *

"They're paging us!" 

"Shut up William!" she ordered opening the vent and looking around. Not seeing anyone, she pulled herself out, then held out her arms for William. He frowned but reluctantly let her take him out.

"Where we going?" he whined

"Some place"

"Let's just go find Daddy and Mommy then we won't be in very much trouble" he suggested

She spun around to face him "William Theodore Carter, you stop your whining!" she ordered "If you want to go find Mom, fine, go with that guard over there" she said pointing to the man who was sneaking up behind them. Both screamed and fled.

* * *

Lena and Daniel's romantic moment was broken by two young children bursting through the door and heading straight for the closet 

"Whoa, stop, freeze!" he called

They skidded to a stop. Lena quickly hopped off of Daniel's lap and closed the door

"Who are you?" he demanded

The girl licked her lips "I'm... Casey... Casey Carter"

"You Mark's kids?" he asked

They nodded

"I'm William" the boy piped

"I'm Daniel"

The girls eyes widened "You're Dr. Jackson, archeologist! The one with the theory about the pyramids being alien ship platforms"

"Yes..." he admitted. Lena smiled

"Is he not wise?" she asked

Casey tried not to laugh "Yeah, sure, he's a genius, only... where the heck did you get that idea?" she asked "ALIENS? There are no such thing!"

Lena turned to face Daniel, bewilderment on her face.

"Later" he mouthed "And... I'm creative"

She rolled her eyes "You lost your ENTIRE academic standing!"

He shrugged "That's ok, I'm happy with my job here''

"ALERT! ALL PERSONEL PLEASE BE ON THE WATCH FOR TWO CHILDREN. LAST SPOTTED ON THE26TH FLOOR"

Daniel laughed "Come on, let's go back to your parents"

William held up his arms "I'm tired, will you tarry me?" he asked with an engaging smile

"William, you're seven, it's CARRY and I don't want to go back to my parents, I want to go to level 28" Casey began

"Why level 28?" he asked curiously

"I heard one of the guards say we had to be kept off of Level 28 so, I want to see it!"

He laughed again "Umm, well, how 'bout I ask Jack if I can show you around"

Her eyes sparkled "Really?"

"Yeah"

She sighed "Mom and Daddy are going to kill me" she muttered

* * *

Jack had started his jouney down the elevator with 12 pizzas from Little Ceasers. He reluctantly gave one to Lt. Elliott then upon seeing Hailey gave her one as well. Walter and Siler bought one from him, then those science geeks ambushed him. He had to fork over another pizza in order to escape the 'technobabble'. Paul David commandeered one, leaving him with only seven pizza's. He had almost reached level 12, where supposedly Mark and the family were getting 'tours', when he was tackled by two small figures 

"UNCLE JACK!" they cried

"Kids, get off of Jack" a tolerant voice said

Jack groaned "My wedding ist he day after tomorrow kids, could you hold off killing me until the day after that?" he asked standing up. Lena was at his side, picking up the boxes "Thanks"

"You're welcome" she said sweetly

"Daniel, you really can pick women" Jack said giving his friend a teasing smile

Daniel gave an involuntary sigh as Lena looked away

"What?" he asked

"I'll tell you later" he said quietly "Come on C.C, William"

"I'm Casey" she corrected

"Your intials. Casey Carmen Carter. C.C.C"

She sighed "I hate C.C"

"Come on Drama Queen" Jack said accpeting the pizzas Lena offered him "Off we go!"

* * *

"CASEY CARMEN CARTER!" a voice raged 

"I'm really sorry Mom" she began

Lynne stared at her until she fidgited "Ok, maybe a LITTLE sorry" she mumbled

"This is a classified base! You can not just WANDER around at will and as for you William Theo..."

"Honey, let's.. calm down" Mark intervened "The kids are safe-"

"But they disobeyed us"

"I know, I know"

_On the other side of the room_

Sam eyed the pizza boxes "I thought you were getting 12" she whispered

"I was, long story"

"Who got them?"

He scowled "Elliott, Hailey, Walter and his sidekick Siler, the eggheads, Davis, yeah I think that's it"

She laughed "Yeah, anyways, Sari's coming home tomorrow, early"

Jack bit his lip

"Jack, it was her decision..."

"I know but, she's just a kid, I mean, at that age I was avoiding school, not going on secret missons!"

She nodded "I understand" she said "Truly. I feel the same way, but it was her choice"

"O'Neill, may we begin consuming the victuals you have brought?"

Jack and Sam started to see The Carter family, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Lena sitting at a table waiting for them

"Well, we aren't suppose..." she began when she saw Jack shrug

"Ok, let's eat"

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Samantha? May I talk to you?"

She looked up from her very complicated looking 'doohickey' "Sure, come on in" she said pulling off her goggles "What's up?"

"The sky"

Sam smiled "Funny, what's the problem?" she asked bending down to tie her shoe

"I want to go home"

Sam shot up "You WHAT?"

"I want to go home"

Sam sank into her seat "I thought you and Daniel..."

Lena looked down "Sam, I... I just don't think I'm ready to leave the Tok'ra. I love Daniel but I don't think 'Iana' is gone. I think of my friends over there, I want to feel the thrill of going on missons, knowing this could be the time we take down the Goa'uld. Daniel said for as much as two years, I'd only be allowed to leave the SGC for a little while and certainly not to live off of the base. Teal'c still isn't allowed to live off base! He's been here 8 YEARS! I don't want my kids to have to grow up living on here. Sam, right now I'm not sure exactly what I mean, but, I think it'd be better for me to wait a while. Especially away from Daniel" she stopped and gave Sam a watery smile.

Sam blinked backed a few stray tears "I'm going to miss you" she said sincerly

Lena rose gracefully "I will be staying until the ceremony is preformed then return home with her"

Sam saw what this was costing her but saw the wisdom of the plan. "Alright"

Lena gave her a quick smile then slipped out of the room.

San stared after her silently

* * *

"She WHAT?" 

"Jack, calm down-"

"Does Daniel know?"

"Of course he does!"

Jack swallowed hard "Poor guy. Possibly years"

"Yeah"

He looked down into her bright blue eyes "I love you Samantha Carter"

She smiled coquettishly "This is the last day you can ever say that sir"

He groaned "We'll be married for a hundred yearsand you'll STILL call me sir!" he said with mock annoyance

"Sorry sir" she said

"Carter!"

"CARTER sir?"

"You'll be the death of me" he mumbled

"But what a way to go!"

His laughter could be heard down the hall

* * *

**WEDDING DAY...**

"Sam, Sam, wake up"

San opened her eyes to see brown eyes staring into hers

"Jack! How'd you get in here?" she asked raising herself up on one elbow. "Dad's watching the door"

"I snuck in through the window"

"It's lock..." her glance fell on the window. It was pane less.

"Don't worry, your neighbor is going to fix it. Nice guy Lin Ying is"

"Yeah, yeah he is" Sam said "His kids are adorable"

"Only saw Jim"

"Ahh"

Silence...

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to say this; I love you Samantha CARTER, NOW that's the last time I can ever say it" and with a quick kiss, he jumped out of the window and dashed to his car.

She laid back down and smiled "That's Jack" she whispered.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it! (puts on angel face) 

PLEASE review.. thank you!


	29. The End

**_Thank you:_**_ tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Thanks! Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanders, kahless21: Sorry you didn't like it... StargateFan, primax: boy... I've been slacking. Yikes! Thanks, BookWorm37, **for reviewing! **_

**_Whoa... I got five emails complaining about Lena leaving... for those people... just... stay tuned!_**

**_And I finally ended it! (gosh, don't party THAT loud!) hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"I want to go home"

Sam shot up "You WHAT?"

"I want to go home"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to say this; I love you Samantha CARTER, NOW that's the last time I can ever say it" and with a quick kiss, he jumped out of the window and dashed to his car.

She laid back down and smiled "That's Jack" she whispered.

_And now the continuation..._

**

* * *

**

_"High ho.. High ho... It's off to work I go..." _Jack whistled on the way to his car...

"HA HA CAUGHT YOU!"

Jack spun around to see a little kid pointing a gun at him. Jack's first instinct was to tackle the kid and grab it away, but a closer look reveled it to be a paint squirt gun

"Hey buddy"

"Ain't buddy. I's Ricky!"

"Oh, sorry there Ricky, I'm Jack"

He wrinkled his nose "Dack O'Neill? You's Casey and Willie's unca"

"Yeah, I'm their Uncle. How are old are you?" Jack asked curiously

"I's four! I'm a big boy!"

Jack nodded solemnly "Yes you are" he said gravely

"Do you wike my dun? it's cool!" he said holding it up "And I lost a twoofh!" he said revealing the large gap between his teeth

"No kidding!"

"Richard! Come in" a tall lady called from a doorway

He pouted but turned to obey "Bye Dack! See 'ou later!"

Jack smiled at the little boy then drove off

* * *

"Jack! Did you get my..." 

Jack handed him a bag "Large Mocha, whipped cream and chocolate flakes"

"O'Neill, did you procure..."

"Five chocolate bars, indeed" he said handing Teal'c the small box "I got one for me" he added when the Jaffa counted six.

"General O'Neill, did you get my..." a nearby airman tried

Jack automatically handed him the package he carried

"Thank you sir," he said hurrying off

Jack nodded then froze "Wait... THAT'S MY PIE!" he shouted taking off after the fleeing airman

* * *

There was a tap on the door "Aunt Sam? Grandpa wants to know if you are ready to get up... he made pancakes for breakfast" Casey's voice called 

Sam muttered something against early mornings then slowly left her cozy nest

* * *

After rescuing his pie from the airman, Jack hurried to the 'wedding' level to see how it looked. Decorated with tulle, flowers, satin, and a variety of other items, it looked beautiful 

"Cool" he whispered

The lady in charge laughed "Yes indeed"

"How much is this going to cost?" he asked curiously

"It's all paid for. General Carter gave us his credit card"

"Ah ha!"

* * *

"Wow Dad!" 

The pancakes were in various shapes... including 'snakes', stars, and 'planets'.

"Like 'em?" he asked looking ridiculously pleased "It was Selmac's idea" he whispered

"Thanks" she whispered back

"Let's eat!" William called

They laughed at his impatience and commenced to eating...

* * *

**11:00... the SGC...**

"Please?"

"No"

"Carter..."

"Jack, no"

"PLEASE?"

"You may not have any cake until after the wedding" Sam said holding up a zat'niki'tel

"Samantha..." he whined

She shook her head

He got to his knees "Pleaseeeeee?"

She glared at him "The cake will remain uneaten until 3:00 o'clock today"

He tackled her, sending the zat flying

"Jack!" she protested

He gave her his infamous grin

"My dad walks in..." she began

"JACK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY DAUGHTER?"

"And that will happen"

* * *

"Dad! It's DR. DANIEL JACKSON!" 

Mark sighed. His eldest daughter was determined to be the best archeologist in the world... at the age of 5, she happened to see an old article featuring Daniel Jackson's 'remarkable' idea. She immediately fell for the 'cutest man in the universe'...

"Just ONE autograph..." she begged

"Do. Not. Bug. Him..." Mark began

"I won't Dad! I'll just get his autograph and picture and..."

"Casey!"

* * *

"... And I expect you to behave until you say I do..." 

"Grandpa! Can you play catch with me?" a figure in the doorway begged

Jacob looked up "Yes" he said indulgently

The little boy grinned "Uncle Jack, why are you on top of Aunt Sam?" he asked curiously

Jack groaned as Sam and Jacob broke into laughter

* * *

"Sam, I'm going to jab you if you don't stay still!" Janet warned 

"Blame Cassie" Sam said wiggling under Janet's fingers "Hey! Janet! Your fingers are cold!"

"What did Cassie do?" Janet asked as she carefully placed the veil on Sam's head

Sam shrugged "Convenient scapegoat"

"Hey!" the red head protested, "I heard that!"

Janet adjusted Cassie's dress "Cassandra, stop pulling it down. Dominic isn't here to look at you"

"MOM!"

Sam laughed, "You look great Cass," she said

Cassie spun around "Really?" she asked smoothing her hair

Janet looked at her daughter. Cassie's hair was done in a bun, held with an emerald jeweled clip. She wore a green satin, spaghetti strap dress. It was slightly full and looked very becoming on the young woman "You look gorgeous Cassandra" she said, pride in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom, you do too"

There was knock on the door and Sari poked her head in "Did I miss all the fun?" she asked playfully

"Sari!" Sam called heading for the young girl

Sari gripped her tightly "Missed you" she said, "I was so afraid I wasn't going to be able to make it. I got my first mission assignment. I leave after the reception"

Sam smiled down at her "How is... Napaio?" she asked

Sari bent her head and let her symbiote take control "Greetings Colonel Carter. Many congratulations on this joyous day"

"Thank you Napaio" she said with a smile "May I talk to your host?"

Sari took over "So, my clothes ready?"

* * *

_The wedding march..._

Jack watched as Sam floated up the aisle. Soon she'd be his. Mrs. O'Neill.

She reached his side. Jacob gave her the customary kiss and sat down after she was 'given' away...

"Do you Jonathan O'Neill..." Jack smiled as he repeated the words. It had taken eight long years for this to happen...

"... You may kiss the bride"

Jack turned to face Sam completely. The sudden turn sent Sam flying and the two of them rolled down the aisle for several seconds before stopping.

Jack and Sam looked at each, extremely red. Then, with a shrug, they kissed on their knees amid the thunderous applause.

**_Three hours later..._**

"Chevron one encoded!"

A pale Lena stood next to the young Tok'ra lass as the gate activated

"Chevron two encoded!"

Daniel turned to face Lena "I'm going to miss you" he whispered

She nodded unable to speak

"Chevron three encoded!"

"Bye Lena" Sam whispered

"Chevron four encoded!"

Daniel pulled Lena to him and began to kiss her

"Chevron five encoded"

Sam, now in the safety of Jack's arms, watched with tears in her eyes as they both desperately tried to fill the aching spot inside of themselves

"Chevron six encoded!"

Lena pulled away "I'll be seeing you" she whispered

Daniel touched her cheek "Yeah"

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

As the 'whoosh' shot out, Sari headed up the ramp "Bye People!" she called walking through

Lena gave Daniel a quick hug then walked through without a glance back

Daniel exhaled sharply as the 'gate deactivated

"You going to be ok?" Jack asked

"No" he whispered "But I will be"

* * *

Three years later... 

Daniel groaned. His coffee was gone. Getting up, he poured himself a fresh cup he sat back down and sighed. Now that the SGC was in the control of a civilian group, they still went on missions but the primary target was no longer to find weapons or technology to defend Earth from the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld had met their ultimate defeat at the hands of the Replicators who tried to seize control. They were defeated by the Asgard and the 'less sophisticated' Tau'ri. He sighed again. Sam worked as head scientist of the SGC; Teal'c went back to Chu'lak, now that it was free. He married Ishta and was now expecting his second child.

**_"Unexpected Off world activation!" _**then a second later **"_Incoming traveler!"_**

Daniel looked up, surprised. No SG teams were due back for days.

"Open the iris" he heard

With a shrug, he set down his mug and headed into the control room.

**In the Control Room… **

"Identify yourself!"

The woman drew herself up "I am Lena, formerly of the Tok'ra. I am here to see Daniel Jackson of Star…" she stopped and stared at the control room window

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel walked in the control room "Who is…" he stared at the Stargate. "LENA!" and with that, he dashed down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lena stood with tears streaming down her cheeks, as the door opened and Daniel walked in. He stopped abruptly "Lena…" he whispered

"Daniel"

With four big steps, he was at her side and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Daniel" she protested

He released her "Sorry" he mumbled, "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she said stepping back

"How've you been?" he asked

"Good, you?"

"Fine"

They stared at each other "What are you doing here Lena?" he asked softly

She sniffed "I've come home"

Daniel enfolder her in his arms and together they stood…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack and Sam stood in the control room, looking at their two friends

"Daniel sure is happy" Jack commented

"Yeah"

"Wedding soon you think?"

"Yep"

"Cake?"

"Most definitely"

He gave her a smile, then with a swift move; he kissed her tummy "And Mommy will eat some so you can experience the bliss of a gooey chocolate cake…"

Sam rolled her eyes "Whatever" she whispered

"Sam, let's go! We're going to city hall… join us?"

Jack and Sam stared at their two friends then shrugged "Off we go!" he cried and the four friends left together…

* * *

**THE END!**

Thank you for reviewing people!

Alisa, BethinSg, _pirategirl98, powerflowergirl, Girlzrule17, Hotchickdude, Jaggie-Fan, SGCFan4ever, Stargate4jesus, Starkid42, tigerule05, Californian Girl_, Amanda, _Stargate-Rocks, Queen of Reviews,_ Amanda-rocks, x2closex, _Questionableblight,_ taqukaq, Aligewe, SG1-Fanfic, kahless21, janissima, Mandysg-1, ladykoons, _primax, Legolas0, PantherGoddess, Michael Shanks Girl,_ Jennyvre Moss, Punctie, Rose Aurum, kathgrr, Stacy, _BookWorm37_, Amanders, _StargateFan, _wolflets,_ i-lovestargatesg-1,_ GwynapNuddsMistress, moonlightfairy and _pink-panther32_ for reviewing!

To all of you who stuck by this story and especially to you who reviewed... Thank you SO much, it really meant a lot! I hope you liked it and thanks for encouraging me when I needed it!


End file.
